


当你起早时最好要双份培根

by Corner016



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, MarvelThe Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Marvel Universe, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Protective Tony Stark, Thor: The Dark World, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corner016/pseuds/Corner016
Summary: 无限战争之后，Thor失去了他的弟弟，复仇者联盟失去了一位令人头疼的反派。然而几乎没有人为此欢呼。直到一年后的某一天，邪神带着一身伤和不稳定的记忆卷土重来，这位让钢铁之人头疼的前任反派一出场就先是破坏了Tony的房子，带着他呛人的恶毒语言，然而钢铁侠发现这位神明仿佛失去了他的魔法？





	1. villain

“Loki回来了。”  
在一次小型的外来生物对抗战结束后，Thor右手扔掉暴风战斧，正在擦汗的左手停在头前，只因为Stark给他的联络器上出现了这样一条短讯。  
曾经他以为，不，甚至直到现在他仍旧固执的认为余生漫长，而他再也见不到被领养的弟弟。以至于他恍惚了足足五分钟才真正理解了联络器上文字的含义。  
Loki，他的弟弟，在又一次的死亡中回归。  
Thor一直自以为他将悲伤隐藏的很好，并不知道他的复仇者朋友们多么在意他总是充斥着忧郁的蓝眼睛。

“Loki回来了，字面上的含义。”Tony不厌其烦的又重复了一次这句话，语调意外平淡无悲无喜，他稍稍抬头悄悄观察雷霆之神，那位神眼中的欣喜几乎就要溢出来。  
小鹿斑比的名字突然出现在他口中的感觉还是很奇妙，甚至到现在--几个小时过去了，他还未从方才令人惊讶的场景中走出来。可这也是没办法的事，他的原意本是不再和这对神兄弟扯上一点关系。可惜事与愿违。  
重申一下，那副场景即使在他--LOKI的前敌人面前看来，都是悲伤的。他几乎被吓到了，脑海少有的一片空白，更别说以往那些让人捧腹大笑的俏皮话。  
Tony少有的觉得事态棘手，他长吁了一口气，向才匆匆赶回新复仇者大厦的Thor解释邪神出现时的场景，他特意用上了许多形容词和夸张的修辞手法，力图还原当时原貌并争取用上最简洁的语言 ：“时间是今天上午九点钟左右，天气晴朗，我吃过几只甜甜圈以后唤出Jarvis打算加入你们的战斗——为了世界和平，向我们往常做的那样。”说到“世界和平”的时候，他的声调放缓，面上带上了一丝讥笑。  
“你知道即使我们击败了Thonas，但仍然有很多不稳定因素导致地球...”  
“吾友......”Thor有点不好意思的张口打断好友的滔滔不绝。  
“啊，让我们回到你弟弟的问题上...，就在我打算出门的前一刻复仇者大厦上方的天空出现了一道大概五米长的黑色口子，紧接着你弟弟从里面掉了出来，然后就...”他指了指他和雷神面前地板被砸出的大坑和满地的玻璃碎屑，“他的意识起先不太清醒，后来...”他吞吞吐吐的咽下了一些单词，尽量让自己看上去不那么紧张，“总之，他现在安置在一间空病房里。”  
Thor对弟弟最后的记忆还停留在几年前那艘爆炸的飞船上，命运给他开了个极大的玩笑，让他在几年时间里几乎失去一切，他现在比任何时候都思念他的弟弟。  
“我能...去看看他吗？”Thor有些慌乱，小心翼翼的询问他的好友。  
Tony微微蹙了蹙眉，又吁出一口气，欲言又止。他下意识的后退，挡住了身后的电梯。  
“不方便吗？还是他受了什么重伤，或者他已经...”Thor看出好友不经意间的拒绝，在心中列举出了几种最坏的状况，失而复得的喜悦被那些恐怖的想法冲散而有些语无伦次，“如果是Loki受了伤，我可以试着治疗。”  
"Thor."Tony摆手制止雷神的猜测，“Loki可能...记忆出现了偏差。”


	2. Causal

2.

**_Tony记得他见过的神明最落魄的时候，通过视频资料见到的他夺取宇宙魔方时候的样子--及肩的墨发凌乱的肆意翻卷，毫无张理却依旧优雅得体，就像它们的主人。_ **

**_然后，曾经耀眼的神明沾染上了令人痴迷的黑暗，他混乱，敏感，疯狂。他苍白的脸上溢出让人心慌的微笑，然而依旧遮不住那些明显的虚弱。Loki在几年的流放生涯里一定受到了不小的折磨以至于此时此刻这微小的胜利都无法缓解。_ **

**_他的额头铺满了密密麻麻的一层虚汗，甚至脊背都无法挺直，但是该死的，仍然有一种近乎致命的吸引力。_ **

**_它像某种粘性很大的胶水，透过屏幕牢牢使Tony的视线无法离开，Tony觉得自己的背在无意识的发抖，双肩紧缩--并不是因为恐惧，而是因为某种共鸣和激动。那一瞬间他仿佛回到了沙漠中那间无数次出现在他噩梦里的洞穴，他重温起了他踏出洞穴那刹振奋的情感，疯狂，快乐又满足，以及一些无法言说的渴望。_ **

**_那只是他身体很小一部分的感受，他的理智拼命克制着他，告诉他这是一个精神不稳定的疯神，而不是超级英雄钢铁侠。他要做的是尽快竭尽全力阻止Loki，和他即将见面的怪人朋友们一起，而非站起来拍手叫好。_ **

**_这不对，太反常了。_ **

**_可是，又有什么区别呢?_ **

\----------------------------------------

Tony抬起手掌用拇指和食指轻轻压了压两边的太阳穴，随后跟着Thor走进电梯。

无论什么时候，只要事情扯上Loki就会变得很奇怪。 他又忍不住开始回忆早些时候他和神明几乎谈不上愉快的会面。 就像他和Thor说的，他背着Jarvis悄悄藏了许多甜甜圈每天同一时间都要拿出来吃一些，甜食让他觉得安心。而他把这个时间定在每一天早餐结束的半个小时以后，这是他的“甜食快乐时间”，没有任何人可以阻止或打断。 他最近沉迷杏仁巧克力味，那和咖啡简直是绝配...而且他怀疑Jarvis早就发现了他的这些行为，因为每次他享用完甜甜圈再离开时门都是自己反锁的。

妈的...他到底在想什么...在这种紧张的时刻--雷神即将时隔一年和他疯狂的弟弟见面，尽管Thor无数次说起之后Loki的行为，强调他弟弟对世界和平的贡献并坚持他的弟弟已经变好了，但是Tony始终无法相信，因为他对Loki最后的印象还是一直停留在凶巴巴的样子上，完全无法想象那个在哥哥口中单纯善良像小白兔一样的弟弟。

几乎同一时间的，他意识到他的思维之所以会从与神的不愉快会面跳到甜甜圈上来是因为他自己的潜意识拒绝再回想那个片段。 刚才他告诉Thor的只是大概的经过而省略了很多细节。 事实是这样，他还骗了Thor，他不是吃完了甜甜圈决定去支援Thor,是他刚刚咬下了几口，该死，他之前是不是说过绝对不允许他的这段快乐时光被打破，Loki,他咬牙切齿的默念这个名字，这是第一个胆敢打断他早餐过后偷吃甜甜圈的人。

当时他正咽下又一口香醇的咖啡，椅子下的双腿惬意地伸长，满意的闭上眼睛。--然后，他感觉到一阵不正常的寒冷，伴着一些微风，接着他很快意识到他正在室内，不可能有风，而且现在是晴朗的六月。 Tony蓦地睁开眼睛，视线透过落地窗看向天空。仅仅几秒钟刚才的晴空万里就被不正常的灰暗取代，他看向更远的地方，可笑的是仿佛只有他的大厦周边被阴天遮盖，不远的树林里仍旧一片晴朗，太阳肆意发光，甚至枝杈投在地上还形成了一片不小的影子。

他不知道该哭还是该笑。大自然可真是奇妙。

他警惕的将咖啡杯放回桌子，右手压上胸前的方舟反应堆，不知道该不该唤出他的铠甲。 然而神明并没有给他考虑的时间，天空中笼罩在复仇者大厦之上的那团灰色扩大了一圈之后开始迅速旋转，速度越来越快，就像搅拌意大利面用的的叉子带起更多的寒冷和风，以人类根本无法反应的速度变深，直到成为真正的黑色。紧接着那团恶心的黑色开始横向扩张，它慢慢的裂开了一道口子，一开始仅仅是一条头发丝般的裂缝，但是却越来越宽。 尽管是聪慧的天才Stark也没有见过这么怪异的景象，不同于齐塔瑞军队降临纽约时开的那种大洞，这次的仅仅可以称之为裂痕，可喜的是还好它没有无节制地扩大，它小心翼翼的停留在了一个将将一人通过的宽度，像是裂缝背后的人不想让地球上的生命--准确的，将范围变小的说Tony，对，这该死的黑云只被他自己目击到了，不想被Tony窥探到黑云背后属于什么地方，拥有什么场景。

“Man of Iron”讨厌这种被未知包裹或者说是被戏耍的感觉，但他还是决定为黑云的喘息松口气，最起码这怪异的天气没有恶意。然而在他犹豫要不要重新坐回椅子上之前更让他头痛的事情发生了。 他看到那道拥挤的勉强容纳一人侧身而过裂缝之间被扔出来一团墨绿色的东西，他之所以选择“扔”而非“掉落”“坠落”这一类更富有诗意的词语是因为虽然他的视力并非超出人类正常范围，但他仍看到那团绿色是被什么东西强硬拖出缝隙的，像扔一件垃圾一样随意，他几乎感到了黑云那端人的嫌弃。

他还未张口祝贺未知生命终于摆脱了麻烦就意识到接下来是属于他的麻烦了。 因为随着那团破烂的墨绿色降落，他清楚地看到，那是Loki. 雷神声称被萨诺斯残忍杀害并失踪于飞船爆炸的九界法师。

故意似的，原本该直线掉落砸向大厦门外地面上的邪神在距地面还有大概十几米的时候诡异的划出一道漂亮的弧度直冲Stark面前而来，神明非主动的粗暴砸开了Tony认为几乎能阻挡一些子弹的牢固落地窗，他的玻璃再一次四分五裂，四散分离，四...原谅他再找不出词语来形容。

玻璃落地的哗啦声提醒他再不躲就来不及了--因为马上要砸向他的不是一个普通人类青年，而是一位神。一位被HULK痛扁还能正常站立的神。

事实证明他的决定是多么正确，神明砸破了他的窗子，接着打翻了他的甜甜圈和咖啡，带倒了他最喜欢的一张小木桌及和它配套的椅子，然后成功降落。 神明落地发出的声响几乎可以和火山爆发媲美，Loki将他的地板砸出一个五米长的大坑，神又翻滚了几下才大发慈悲按下了暂停键。

“又见面了，斑比。”Tony有一种气极反笑的冲动，“很高兴你还是没有放弃华丽的出场方式，伟大的神明。”接下来他又想起Thor告诉他的关于Loki的新称谓，这下他是真的笑出了声，“阿斯加德救世主？”

他嗤笑着偏头，安静地等着对面回应。Loki是少有的在唇齿上可以旗鼓相当的对手，他享受这个。如果神给出的回应足够让他满意，他甚至可以考虑不追究Loki给他带来的又一次财产损失。

然而几分钟过去，坑里没有任何声音的回应。

Tony带着疑惑一边继续嘲讽一边走向Loki：“怎么，终于意识到你的一切是多么可笑了吗，鲁道夫？不论是你夸张的头盔还是偷穿的妈妈的长披风，或者是你引以为傲的戏法，它们无一例外都蠢透...” 他的声音到此戛然而止，当然不是因为神给他施了禁声魔法，而是他意识到Loki此刻的状况并没有他一开始认为的轻松，他从未见过这样的Loki. 没有得意的神色，没有随风飘荡的绿色披风，没有他标志性的长角头盔，甚至没有一点生气。几年前纽约之战神采奕奕的Loki像是已经死去，在这具躯壳上没有留下一点影子。 神明穿着一身墨绿色的皮革制衣服，不像是传统的阿斯加德服装更不像是中庭服装，但是Tony并不能仔细观察它们了，因为它们已经不再完整，几乎到处都是破损，沾染着鲜血和咖啡渍，勉强挂在Loki身上，而他裸露出的皮肤彰显着邪神受到了怎样的重创，看得见的皮肤上到处是青紫，甚至有几处恐慌得伤口几乎洞穿身体前后，曾经白皙的脖颈间受到的伤害格外严重，外翻的皮肉夹杂着成片的青紫，Tony几乎开始怀疑神是否还活着。

Loki脸色更加惨白，额角一道伤口甚至还在不停地下流新鲜血液，Tony不禁怀疑他从那样的高空掉落会不会摔断肋骨。神明疲倦的闭着眼睛，眼睑被乌黑遮盖，胸口没有任何起伏。 没有任何生命迹象。 Stark不知道该做点什么来改善一下这个情况。

好在一团微弱的绿光萦绕在神明身侧，几分钟过后当Tony还沉浸在巨大的震惊中的时候，神明发出几声轻咳然后转醒，但他仍然很虚弱，Tony看到翡翠色的眼底带着一抹猩红，但是转瞬即逝，像是他的错觉。

“几月不见，我以为你已经学聪明了，Stark.”神张开了高贵的唇，尽管声音沙哑微弱但仍清晰的传到了Tony的耳中，“低贱的中庭蝼蚁永远不该试图嘲笑他们尊贵的神。” 这些呛人的句子根本和几年前他记忆中的Loki一般无二，Tony越发费解为何在Thor的语言中Loki变得无比乖巧和脆弱。尽管是一些哥哥对于弟弟的特殊印象，但也不该落差如此大。

“哦，弱小的凡人当然不会试图激怒一位神明，特别是一个聪明的凡人，像我，”但常年的习惯让他不禁思考已经开始张口回敬傲慢的邪神，“当然，前提是这位神没有破坏凡人的私有财产。”

“我可以轻易的杀死你，蝼蚁。”

“是么？”忘记了之前他转瞬即逝的担忧，Tony非常乐意回应Loki的威胁，“那么为什么不马上用你的那些小戏法来对付我呢？”钢铁之人的视线落在Loki布满血迹青紫的脖子上带的两指宽的破烂装饰物上，很显然之前神明努力破坏过这东西但以失败告终。

现在，环绕在Loki身边微弱的绿光也消失了。 Tony更加确定有什么东西限制了他的魔法。

Loki艰难地抬手似乎是想遮挡住脖子上的小东西，但他突然不受控制的痉挛起来，一分钟之后神明失去了意识。

Tony被这十几分钟来Loki变化惊住了，他还没反应过来前一刻还在用淬了毒的语言威胁他的神下一秒就失去了意识。 他开始慌张，他想起了一大片很深的水，几滩鲜血和一些别的东西，他手中握着手机却想不到该怎么办，他进入坑底想将神明拖出来，但无意识的Loki实在重的厉害，他觉得这是他恐慌症发作的前兆，他瘫坐在地浑身颤抖，他尽力呼吸......

最终还是Jarvis通知了Natasha和Clint将Loki移进了某间病房，又通知了Thor。

该死，想到这儿Tony觉得令人无力的恐慌感又向他的心脏袭来，他想躲避却无处可逃。 他与Loki重逢隐藏在心底的兴奋衰退清醒过后他想起来一个细思极恐的细节。

**_神明说“几月不见”。_ **


	3. Sigh

3.  
黑暗，彻骨的黑暗。  
不同于他在阿斯加德享受的每一个平静的夜，即使他无比怀念它们。他再也没有机会将一本四指宽的硬包装关于魔法的古籍摊开在腿上，指尖摩擦过它烫金的封面，然后心满意足的开始寻找他需要的答案。那些夜晚他总是偷偷溜出自己的宫殿，窝在图书馆的一角。  
平和的月高挂于他身后，偶尔夜风会透过透明的天窗吹进室内，远处似乎还能听到Thor和他新伙伴追逐嬉戏的声音。起初Loki并不习惯和他一起长大的兄长突然的改变，但不得不承认有的时候就是这样，那些突然出现的让人措不及防的微小改变，可以称之为“成长的代价”。  
不知从什么时候开始他的哥哥开始一定程度的远离他，并热衷于认识各种各样的新朋友，现在他甚至无法说出具体的时间，但他清楚记得童年的感受，起初是极大的不平衡，他几乎想了所有的办法来阻止兄长的远离，但一切都是徒劳。他只得到了众神之父嘲笑的眼神和Thor不明所以的一意孤行，渐渐地那些疏远被他的潜移默化所接受，独自久居于阴影之下成为了习惯，和黑暗共存这句告诫融进了他每一滴不知道是红色还是蓝色的血液里。  
于是他又一次突兀的允许一个中庭人的身影占据他的脑海，那个拥有星星般闪耀双眸，在纽约被一身钢铁包裹和他作战的凡人， Anthony Stark.他对这个凡人的一切都无比好奇，他知道凡人经历过很多背叛和欺骗，但该死，他仍能从Stark身上看到一种令人敬畏的偏执。  
这样的放远思绪有效地缓解了魔法被禁锢的不适和身体上的疼痛。他不知道自己身在何处，四周一片寂静，充斥双目的只有单一的黑色。他只能大概猜到自己位于地下的一间类似洞穴的东西里，因为他的鼻腔被石块浸水后的腥气填满，而他的背正抵在一大块冰冷的石壁上，他相信他的衣服早就被寒冷撕裂，被积水打湿--也许已经不能再称为衣服。  
强行被封闭魔力真的不很好受，他尽量平缓的深呼吸，转移对它的过分关注。但事实上，他无时无刻都能清晰地感受到是他的脖子上被放置的什么东西阻止了他的魔力，他甚至能感受到那东西上细小电流的游走。--也许，也许只要他抬手碰一下这东西就可以知道要怎么解决，可惜他的四肢都被死死钉在背后的石壁上，手腕的伤口早失去了疼痛开始发麻发痒，他不知道在这个地方待了多久，他放弃了思考，后来也放弃了回忆。  
他的记忆开始模糊混乱，有一个时期他将自己是什么都忘了个精光，仿佛他生来就是要被钉在这块石壁上享受黑暗，再心安理得的迎接死亡。  
事实上他又清楚的知道他记忆的尽头发生了什么。  
“太阳会再次照耀我们，哥哥。”  
然后他做了这一千多年的神生里又一件愚蠢的事，几乎可以称最--用一把破烂匕首刺杀一个紫色的大家伙。  
他当然不是故意这么干的，他有个计划，很“Loki”的计划。  
然而一切都毁了，因为他低估了萨诺斯的智慧。  
当然，这是后话，可也不得不承认这也是他犯的另一个错误。  
很好，记忆又一次在萨诺斯将他扔在地上以后戛然而止。他迫切的想衔接上那之后和现在之间记忆出现的断层，他小心翼翼的将意识送进大脑更深处，可仍然一无所得。  
不，也不是一无所得，他得到了又一次折磨，像之前他无数次试图探索真相时一样，脖子上痛感传导的范围变为全身，即使是之前童年的记忆，也开始变得模糊。  
\-------------------------------------------  
又一次见到Tony的感觉十分好，尽管他们上一次见面仅仅是几月前，更令Loki快乐的是显然他破坏了Stark的快乐进餐时光，而且感谢降落时将他推进复仇者大厦的那股奇怪力量，自他打碎玻璃入侵以来他已经尽最大努力破坏他能见到的室内设施了，他带翻了Stark的食物和他用餐的桌椅，最后还砸烂了他的地板。尽管Loki很想再努力一把探身去破坏Tony放满了珍贵瓷器的橱柜，但实在是力不从心。  
他发誓他尽了全力。  
从高处坠落造成了他短暂的休克，他知道自己的样子看起来糟透了，所以傲慢的凡人不留情面的出口嘲笑也在他的意料之中，那自以为是的凡人依旧喜欢用各种他根本无法理解的词语来代替别人的名字。  
可悲的凡人还没有意识到自己的渺小。  
他可是神。  
他恶狠狠地用他目前所能做出的最大音量来威胁凡人。  
但没用，反而换来了更辛辣地嘲讽--那不知死活的凡人竟敢真的笑出了声。  
甚至Stark一眼看出了他法术无法使用的弱点。  
他刚想回敬些什么好教会这人尊敬神明，就被脖颈间传来的又一阵疼痛剥夺了身体的使用权。


	4. Tear

3.

**_下降。_ **

**_不断的下降。_ **

**_他感觉自己被从一片冰冷的深渊抛下然后不断下坠，四周都是虚无，四肢无处摆放，没有丝毫支撑，只能无力又诡异的下垂。紧接着是一片冰冷海水接触了皮肤。_ **

**_他最初感觉到的只是部分发丝被打湿，随着身躯不受控制的下降，他身体更多的部分被打湿，混合着尚未干涸伤口的破战甲湿淋淋贴在身上并不好受，他想出声尖叫，却更发现了更绝望的细节，越来越多的海水流进他的身体，压制他肺里的氧气，拼命呼吸非但改变不了这种现状反而加深了它们。_ **

**_折断了一只犄角，象征着他荣誉的头盔脱离他的头部，离开他的身体用更快的速度下沉。_ **

**_窒息感更加强烈，他从未觉得这幅身躯如此沉重到难受过。他始终在追求自由的灵魂迫切的想抛弃这具躯壳，躲到可以呼吸的地方，逃离无穷无尽的折磨。_ **

**_接着他本应被水灌满的双耳听到有人在唤他的名字，就像海水一样冷漠，声调平稳到没有任何情感。_ **

**_“Loki.”_ **

**_他潜意识里觉得他的名字被这样的语气唤出才是正常的，毕竟他是一个丑陋的，奇异的，让人作呕的怪物，他是可耻的骗子，是不知好歹的被收养者，是...被整个阿斯加德嘲笑的魔法使用者。_ **

**_连坊间的孩子都知道“见到Loki打两拳”游戏。_ **

**_他不配被温柔的对待，不是吗？_ **

**_他猛地缩了一下身子，从被海水包围的幻觉中清醒过来。落魄的神明用力睁大眼晴，清扫自己乱七八糟的意识。他身下是木质地板，而刚刚是Stark的机械手将一桶水浇上了他的身子。_ **

**_然后那个没有一点情绪，语调不急不躁的声音叫他的名字：“LOKI.”_ **

**_他想直起身子，却发现坚硬的铁链困住他的身体，锁住他的四肢，将整个神扣在了地面上，他的背朝上，肩胛骨连带着大腿扭成一个奇怪的姿势。_ **

**_对，这才是正常的。神明缓缓吐出一口气，他本就不应该期盼这个可笑的铁皮蝼蚁不会找准机会来报复，无谓的希望，是他的错，瞧，这才是正常的。一个手无寸铁破破烂烂的反派被超级英雄踩在脚下，彰显他们的胜利。_ **

**_英雄总会胜利，胜利从不缺席，多美妙的世界。_ **

**_“Loki.”又一声毫无感情的呼唤。_ **

**_Loki看到一双皮鞋出现在他的视野里，他尽力抬高头，仰视他的超级英雄。_ **

**_他看到他的英雄那双大得过分的焦糖色眼睛，里面丝毫没有他的倒影，连那些他平时觉得赏心悦目的小皱纹仿佛都在狞笑。_ **

**_Loki突然感觉全身的伤口都在巨痛，仿佛身下的地板突然长出了尺状荆棘，一条条插进他的伤口，忽视那些因自我治愈新长好的皮肉，残忍的穿入其中，生长，翻搅，像是直到捅破它的肾脏才会停止。_ **

**_他的身体支撑不住这样费力地抬头，他的脖子也再用不上力支撑神明的头，所以他摔了回去。用“摔”这个词不太准确，事实上他被绑的很牢固，只是头稍稍向上抬了抬，但用“放”显然太过柔和。_ **

**_“你早就做好准备迎接这一切了，对吗？斑比。”凡人脸上有一种纯粹的开心，是因为即将到来的报复而形成的，“还记得我欠你的那杯酒吗？”_ **

**_Tony蹲下身子，手中端着半杯并没有喝完的威士忌，像在欣赏什么艺术片的打量着漂亮的神明。接着他抬起手上按神的下颌，将小半杯烈酒灌进了神的口中。_ **

**_一种从未有过的辛辣感迅速占领了Loki的口腔，他还未来得及咽下就开始剧烈的咳嗽，不少酒顺着唇流了出来。_ **

**_“Thor说，你两次拯救了阿斯加德，所以他认为你还清了纽约之战欠下的帐。”Tony愉悦的说，视线扫过神伤痕累累的背“但显然地球并不这么认为。神域的安危严格意义上与我们并没有关系，对吗？”_ **

**_所以终于要来了--自从他失去魔法甚至无法自保之后每夜的噩梦，Tony Stark当初许诺的报复。_ **

**_他除了承受，还有什么办法呢。_ **

**_所以他放弃挣扎，尽量放松身体想将扭成奇怪弧度的背打开，也许这能让他一会好受一点。_ **

**_他发誓，只要他恢复一丁点魔法，一定把那个胆大妄为的凡人碎尸万段，百倍千倍回报今天的痛苦。_ **

**_“看，所以现在机会来了，”Tony愉快的吹了个口哨，用他一贯轻松的语调说，“一个神，一无所有，被家乡抛弃，甚至没有人为他的消失感到慌张，为他承受的伤痛感到痛苦。”_ **

**_是啊。_ **

**_“所以现在让我们来看看你神奇的身体构造吧，我的神明。一开始你是这么对我做的吗？”Stark偏了偏头，一只手放上他的脖子，然后突然用力。_ **

**_他看着神原本青紫一片的脖子因他的用力变成青白色，笑得更加愉快，然后他将手掌下移，压住禁锢邪神魔法的小玩具。_ **

**_该死！_ **

**_Loki立刻感觉到一阵电流从脖子传向四肢，他不由自主的全身颤栗，然后再一次失去了意识。_ **

**_......_ **

Natasha和Clint坐在病床门口的沙发上盯着被他们送来的破布娃娃一样的神，突然不知道该说些什么。那位神几年前纽约之战时有多嚣张现在就有多落魄。

邪神脸埋在枕头里，胳膊抱着肩膀将身子向左侧几乎在不压到伤口的前提下快缩成一团，之后的身子被白色的被子掩盖，即使均匀喷发热气的空调也不能让这位神睡眠变得安稳。

Natasha蹙着眉，拢了拢褐色的发看向她身侧的好友：“所以...他就这么回来了。”

“是啊，用他们阿萨神的方式。”Barton特工觉得自己被神控制心智的往事还历历在目，因此带着嘲讽的接话。

“Thor一直以为他的兄弟永远的离开了。”注意到好友接话恶狠狠的语气，Nat悄悄转移话题。

但显然Barton特工并不愿意这个话题这么快转移到雷神身上：“谁不是呢，但他还是回来了，刚一华丽登场就害Tony恐慌症发作。”

“Hey.”Natasha不得不阻止他好友怒气冲冲的话，以免刺激在梦中的邪神，“我认为Tony并不是因为他回来，而且Thor说他后来有好几次救...”

“够了，让我们结束这个话题吧。”Clint将背靠上沙发靠背，将语调放得不那么咄咄逼人，Natasha说的不是没有道理，Loki草率的侵略与萨诺斯比就像是一场可笑的过家家--还是决定玩过家家的人最后故意放弃胜利，但他还是决定说点什么来结束话题，“但谁能保证他这次不会再抱着马戏表演的目的呢，谁敢确定他没有攻击力？Tony是在作茧自缚。”

Nat刚想说点什么安慰一下好友别这么紧张，应景似的，就听到身侧穿来一阵极大“咣当”一声。

邪神起先先是忽然开始痉挛，像是窒息了一般剧烈的挣扎，直到醒过来整个人从床上栽了下来才引起了黑寡妇的注意，Nat看到他接着迅速的站起身，眼睛里盛满怒火，高抬双手口中念诵着什么，Natasha觉得大概是邪神的什么魔法，她拍了拍同样紧张的好友，站起身缓慢又谨慎的向Loki靠近。

然而仅仅有一些淡绿色的光芒闪烁在神明的指尖，忽明忽灭，Loki看着那些光芒眼睛变得明亮，然而只过了三四秒，他感受到了脖子上已经破烂的禁魔器仍在发挥它的作用，他指尖的光芒渐渐消失，那种窒息感又重新笼罩在他的身上。他又想起刚才Stark准备解剖自己时欠揍的骄傲笑容，翡翠色眸子里的怒意立刻更深了。

他已经无从分辨那是不是梦境，他只知道自己在一张病床上，也许正等待着被解剖，被低贱的凡人肆意观察，用邪神的荣耀发誓，他绝对不允许这种情况的发生。

他放手时不小心将床头柜上的淡蓝色花瓶打碎，引起了门口女特工的注意。Loki盯着半掩的玻璃门，计算着自己逃脱的概率。

女特工又伸手拍了拍曾经被他控制过的另一位特工，显然他的动作让他们紧张起来，他们向他靠近。

“ Jarvis，请问Tony在哪？ ”他听到女特工这么问，叫出了那个可恨的名字。

“Sir正在一楼大厅等Thor回来。”空气中出现的声音说出了另一个可恨的名字。

Loki注视着不断靠近的两个特工，显然他逃跑成功的几率正大幅下降，但听到这两个名字他心底抑制不住的开始恐惧和恶心，也许他的哥哥正等着他的铁人好友将自己大卸八块然后与他一起谈论冰霜巨人身体的奇妙呢，他不得不孤注一掷，哪怕有一丝希望他也不能放弃。

他踩过被他打碎的花瓶和几束假花。

特工们距他越来越近，摆出了进攻的姿势。

所以他更加迅速的吟唱起一些咒语，打算强行打开脖子上的束缚，随着他音调的变高，他指尖绿色的魔力颜色也越来越深，他顾不上伤口剧烈的疼痛，像着了魔一样看着那美丽的色彩，加快了咒语的吟唱，那些色彩使吊灯在摇晃，桌椅倾倒，墙壁出现了裂痕，神明甚至有片刻都放弃了逃跑。

就这片刻Nat向Barton做了个手势，邪神的前仆人立刻身手敏捷地上前打算制住又一次发疯的邪神，而Natasha找出一支镇定剂想注射进邪神的身体里好在Tony赶来处理烂摊子之前让他安静一会。

然而一切只发生在瞬息之间，仿佛有什么东西突然控制住了Loki魔法的释放，绿色的光芒再一次瞬间消失，然后邪神还来不及发动下一轮的攻击电流就率先进入了他的身体，他又开始控制不住的痉挛，这次的电流比哪次都剧烈，Loki再一次从巨大的痛苦中失去了意识。

“......”所以Barton还没来得及攻击一个直挺挺的神就栽在了他的身上，险些将他压倒。

“总是有这么精彩的表演等着我们，对吗？”Barton特工耸了耸肩，“刚才谁信誓旦旦地说他没有威胁？”

**_\-----------------------------------_ **

“......”Thor和Tony一前一后出了电梯，七拐八拐进了病房，Thor还沉浸在即将看到弟弟的快乐里，抬眼就看到原本整洁的房间变成了一片垃圾场，墙壁横七竖八爬满了裂缝，地上洒满了墙皮，房顶的吊灯少了两个角，灯泡也碎了一地，哦，地面上可真是热闹极了。

Tony挑了挑眉，还有翻倒的椅子和劈成两截的床头柜，柜腿一脚压着躺在花瓶碎屑里的假花。然后他转身，看到了两位一脸无辜的特工，一个更无辜的邪神安分的缩成一团躺在病床上，只是看起来似乎更虚弱了，脖子下方被子外面漏出的一小片皮肤上添了些新伤，邪神的两只手腕被合拢在一处铐在病床左侧，虽然这个姿势不太好受然而脆弱的建筑实在禁不起神明的再一次暴走。

想到这 Barton叹了口气。

“是我的眼睛出了问题吗？”Tony揉了揉眼睛，希望刚才看到的只是幻觉，神明到来的几个小时里他脆弱的建筑已经要迎来两次翻修。而他第一反应居然是怀疑Barton在报复纽约之战的精神控制，他马上意识到这根本不可能。他的好友并不是小肚鸡肠的人，而这么大的动静鹰眼加上黑寡妇也不可能徒手做出来。

他一定是被邪神的美色吸引，居然开始怀疑自己的朋友，Tony心底划过一丝愧疚。

而Thor显然还没明白眼前的状况，直到人工智能先生为他播放了全部视频记录。

“Tony，我替Loki向你道歉，他不是故意的，你知道。”

Tony叹着气摆了摆手，如果上天再给他一次机会，他一定选择跑到他某一处隐秘的别墅里，从此销声匿迹，只要能远离神兄弟，他会毫不犹豫的放弃他的英雄梦。

然而一切都晚了。

Stark真的觉得自己的一整天都过得无比凄惨，先是被神恐吓，威胁，嘲讽，又两次被神破坏建筑，人道主义在上，还不能对受伤的神有任何怨言。

该死，还有什么比这更糟糕的吗？

有。

Tony咬牙切齿的看着大破坏的罪魁祸首因为电流减弱疼痛不再那么致命而睁开迷茫的翡翠色眸子，当神想坐起身却发现手腕被锁住时，他眼中出现夹杂着恐惧的恨意立刻取代了迷茫。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -We could mend our every scar.  
> -Just by looking at the stars.  
> -In my mirror I saw you.  
> -That reflection set me free.


	5. kaleidoscope

5.  
现在真是个无比糟糕的情况...  
Tony绝望的看着他身后的雷神在看到兄弟苏醒之后重新挂上大大的笑容，之前所有出现的阴霾都被一扫而空，大个子发出爽朗的声音：“Brother！见到你可真好。”  
然而他的疯弟弟显然并不这么认为，Loki听到Thor激动的声音时肩膀悄悄瑟缩了一下，神明很显然的拒绝着能够和他的哥哥有任何接触的机会，Loki的视线左飘右飘，然后没有给出任何回答，尽力缩近两臂之间的距离后侧身避开他背上凌乱的伤痕又以那个不舒服的姿势躺了回去。  
他仍然沉浸在Stark狞笑着决定报复他的噩梦里。他甚至开始怀疑眼前的一切是否是现实，毕竟最近他做的梦太多了，因为眼前的梦境太过平静和安宁就决定停滞也不是没有可能。  
他觉得自己病了，但是又不知道是哪里出了问题。身上的伤康复起来确实不容易，但那是个小问题，Loki身体里魔力的流动就像呼吸一般是一种本能。魔法抑制器确实有些棘手，却仍然算不上是大问题；记忆的错乱确实让他头疼，但他相信他能解决，他远比旁人认为的强大。让他感觉到自己也许生了病的，是他不受控制从心底溢出的恐惧，他不知道自己为何突然如此恐惧，以至于卧在这个不算柔软的单人床上都要抑制不住想颤栗的冲动。  
是因为消失了一些记忆让他担心了吗？或者是因为他太久未能安稳的休息？Loki不知道，也没有精力去想，他现在只想让不断乱蹦的心跳平稳下来之后再睡个长长的觉。  
而拒绝回应他的哥哥是个很不"LOKI"的做法，诡计之神并不想用沉默作为回答，但他的身体此刻就像有千斤重，他失去了开口的勇气。  
金发大个子的笑容僵在了脸上，气氛开始尴尬但他仍未决定放弃。在电梯上他想过和弟弟无数种重逢方式。也许他们会互相微笑，问问对方是否还好，当然这可能性很小，也许Loki仍像曾经一般反应激烈地拒绝承认Thor是他的哥哥，说一些妄自菲薄的话，再轻易地否认那一千多年的时光，哪怕他的弟弟用魔法把他变成青蛙或其他怪物Thor都不会觉得意外。  
然而没有。  
Thor突然产生一种奇怪的预感，他的脑子里涌上一个奇怪的念头---现在钢铁之人似乎才是Loki唯一不会沉默以对的人，他说不清其中的理由，如果非要问，可以说是神的直觉。  
他没想过他弟弟应对他的方式是...沉默。带着明显的拒绝，连以往那些掺毒的语言都没有，像是一拳打下去却发现拳头下面是块浸过水的海绵，分量不减反增触感却没有任何变化。  
但他不打算轻易放弃。  
“Loki，你到哪去了？”  
没有回应。  
“你还记得吗？Thanos，爆炸...诸神黄昏...”  
床上依旧一片安静，黑发神明埋在被子里一动未动。  
“你还好吗？我们可以谈谈，出了什么问题我也可以帮忙...”  
Natasha和Clint知趣的从气氛像环境一样乱成一团的病房里退了出来。  
“你失踪了快一年，我曾经认为你永远的离开了。”  
Loki依旧不肯给出任何回应...Tony开始觉得早些时候用狠厉语言威胁他的邪神是一种幻觉。  
但他知道必须说点什么来阻止过分兴奋的雷霆之神了，鉴于他并没有表现出要放弃而自己也不想让建筑受到第三次破坏，Tony不得不放弃之前出现的“自己终于任务完成接下来只要退出让雷神处理他弟弟的一切就可以了”念头。  
“嘿惊爆点，你看，你的弟弟一切都很好...”他看了一眼身上依旧胡乱裹着破烂皮革战甲甚至伤口都没来得及好好处理的神，心里叹了口气，“好吧...也许也不是那么好...但你得相信一切都会好起来。现在你为了世界和平战斗了一天，也许需要吃点东西休息一下什么的，Loki在这里你可以很放心。”  
Tony又一次说出“世界和平”之前用力吸了口气以便能顺畅地吐出这个词语。  
“Mr.Odinson，您的晚餐已经在一楼餐厅准备就绪。”Jarvis礼貌的声音和Loki依旧在持续的拒绝成功让雷神将最后那句“我一直在找你，弟弟”生生咽回肚子。之后他又看了一眼他情绪低落的弟弟，抬了抬手还想再说点什么，但突然之间又不知从何说起，只能带着忧伤再次离开他的弟弟。  
很好，现在屋子里只剩下Tony和一个神。  
很好，加油，所有人都离开了，你能解决这个的，天才工程师。Tony一边叹气一边给自己鼓劲。  
神明十根手指胡乱绞在一起抓上床侧固定着手铐的铁架，他不知道该如何面对他的哥哥。尽管他的记忆如今依旧停留在纽约之战后背负着失败和耻辱被Thor带回阿斯加德等待审判，在那之后就变成了一片空白，然而属于法师的敏感告诉他他的记忆出现了错乱，他一定经历了什么导致记忆被揉碎重组，可悲的是他目前没有任何办法恢复。  
Thor失去了他的长发，少掉了曾经不可一世的笑容，而且一只眼睛还受过伤。  
Tony，Natasha，Barton...他见过的这些复仇者每个都有不小的变化，而这些变化不可能是他认为的几月间就可以形成的。  
他突然被一种无力感灌满，他觉得所有人都已经不断前进，时间像一道悬崖，将他困在了一侧，另一侧是Thor和他的中庭朋友们，他们经历了某些事情以后出现了一些默契导致他们变得更加难以被击败。  
所以刚才的噩梦就成为他最大的恐惧，他害怕好心帮他轰走Thor解围的凡人只是为了研究冰霜巨人的身体构造，为了探索魔法的根源，尽管他知道他的恐惧多么可笑，虽然他不了解Tony但他相信他不是那样的人。  
但是Loki依旧在害怕Tony转过身时脸上是诡异的笑容，他和他冰冷的机械手拿起钳子或手术刀，开心的凝视自己：“现在让我们开始吧？”  
这种莫名的恐慌让他惊愕，他本不该如此脆弱，他厌恶这样的改变，却又无法控制自己。  
这让神禁不住又打了个寒噤，虚汗薄薄的铺满了他的背，黏糊糊的让那些伤口搅在一起，他已经很小心的避免伤口和床垫的直接接触，过分前伸的双臂导致虚空的肩膀酸疼的厉害，而他受伤太多双手被困住活动范围又太小，所以就算再努力也无法避免所有伤口都不会被二次挤压。  
他只能不断在有限的活动范围里改变姿势，让自己可以好受一点。有好几次不小心压住摔伤的肋骨险些让他叫出声来。事实上他没有发出任何声音，他不知道自己还要保持这个姿势多久，依然残留的恐惧让他没有精力开口询问凡人什么时候能解开他的手腕，因为他知道凡人早已从一些微小的细节洞悉出他的魔法不能正常使用。  
Loki坠入梦魇的时候尝试过强行打开他脖子上可恶的禁魔装置...然而换来的只是比以往更强烈的电流。  
他没办法仅凭自己就打开那只颈圈。他再次认识到这个可悲的现状，他曾竭尽全力的破坏那可恨的东西好几次，可惜都没有任何作用。  
“好吧小王子，我想我不得不打断你的沉默时间。”Tony看着仿佛身下有刺般不断移动的神，终于打破安静认命的开口，“你看起来不太开心，想和我聊聊嘛？”  
回答他的是意料之中的沉默。  
“好吧，其实我只是客套一下，你懂的，老朋友之间见面的寒暄，这是必不可少的。”Tony从来不习惯勉强别人，更何况那还是一位不稳定的神，他撇撇嘴换了个话题“我们得谈谈关于你的两次大破坏。”  
他猜测如果他不做第一个开口的人Loki恐怕能和他一直耗上一整个晚上，而他也太想快点摆脱这个麻烦好让他能继续享受点甜甜圈咖啡，或者更刺激的，参加个Party喝点酒，顺便看看有没有顺眼的小妞。  
对前景美好的期盼让他的声音愉悦起来，焦糖色的眸子变得闪亮亮的，好像住进了万顷星光。  
感谢Tony，这位絮絮叨叨的天才工程师终于成功地让邪神莫名燃起的恐惧烟消云散。  
“我们都知道你的魔法很优秀，特别是我。”Stark指了指自己，然后做出总结，“杰出的魔法师，所以请不要再发生破坏我财产的事了，可以吗？没有什么是来一场谈话不能解决的，我随时奉陪，如果不行，就再谈一次，没必要总是动用暴力不是吗？”  
Loki看向他面前和往常一样一开口仿佛就无法停止的凡人，不受控制的心慌终于渐渐平稳，他为他之前那些莫名的恐惧感到可笑。  
他记起纽约之战前看到过Thor评价Tony是那种“靠得住且值得信赖的朋友”，他该明白梦里的场景绝对不会发生，凡人最多也只是逞口舌之快，更何况他现在没有一点威胁。  
那人还穿着上午他们初见时的一身悠哉悠哉的休闲装，灰色背心和花短裤包裹下露出形状优美的臀，胸前闪着幽蓝色光芒的装置该死的性感。神试探的想从Tony身上找出气愤的痕迹来否认他刚才的猜测，毕竟像凡人自己说的，Loki两次破坏了他的财产。  
但，没有。  
除了世界末日都无法让他停止的唠叨外，一切都很完美。  
“杰出...”Loki有点嘲讽的轻声重复这个词，然后又恶狠狠地回敬“凡人，你又懂什么？”  
“我只想说明一件事。”Tnoy终于结束了他的长篇大论，神明松了口气，“我可以放开你，但你得保证这种情况不会有下次了，成交？”Tony头疼的看着眼前的神。  
Loki向前探起身子，深陷在枕头间的脑袋从中冒出，挑了挑眉。  
“Jarvis，解开我们的魔法师。”  
“好的，先生。”  
手铐内侧传来一声轻响，Loki将手从冰凉的铁架上收回身前，揉了揉酸疼的手腕：“这么简单就放了你的敌人，Stark，这会害了你自己。”  
“是吗？”Tony将床边地面上横七竖八的垃圾勉强收拾了一下整理出一条路来，随口回答，“你会杀了我吗？来吧，我绝对不还手。”  
Loki还未来得及回答，天才工程师就又突然想起什么似的开口：“对了，这次一定得选一个不那么痛苦的方式，我并不想再体验一次空中飞人。”Tony直起身子耸了耸肩。  
这次同样没给神明回答的时间，凡人又絮絮叨叨的开口：  
“好啦魔法师，你能站起来吗？我们现在得离开这片垃圾场了。”Tony将神扶起来，神明的配合让他的心情稍微好了点，“你需要换个新环境，处理处理伤口换身衣服吃点东西什么的。然后再和Thor好好谈谈。”  
Loki才跟上Tony思维的跳跃，借他的力直起身子：“...不。”  
Tony知道他指的是什么：“好吧，不会有Thor.在你准备好见面之前。之后我会帮你试试打开脖子上的玩具，不用太过担心。”  
闻言Loki有点惊讶的转头看向凡人，他知道如果有中庭科技的介入情况会好很多，但他想不通为什么Stark会决定帮他，毕竟失去了魔法他才不能对地球造成威胁。

“...谢谢。”当Tony以为神根本没注意他刚才讲话的时候，耳侧突然传来这么一句阴森森的感谢，几乎把他吓了一跳。  
“不必客气，Ariel，你该感谢的是你的幸运，毕竟不是所有人都有机会遇到天才TonyStark.”Tony做了个鬼脸，扶Loki起身时突然发现神明过低的体温，“神的体温一向都这么低吗？”  
Loki眯了眯眼，他发现要适应凡人跳跃的思维现在还不太容易，于是恢复了一点凶巴巴的样子，扶着凡人的手臂突然发力：“你得明白一个体温过低的神照样可以将你割成两截，Stark.”  
“好吧，伟大的神。”Tony下意识缩了缩脖子，但仍因控制不住自己而接话，“希望你将我割成两截后能将我的头做成精美的摆件放在你的卧室，好让我能整日仰望你的荣光。”  
注意到凡人不经意间的小动作，Loki许久以来头一次真的被逗笑了，他满意的开口：“很好的建议，我会这么做的。”


	6. Gasoline.

6.  
“冰霜巨人是九界中最邪恶的种族，因为他们低劣的生物特性所以他们嫉妒可以沐浴阳光之下的阿萨神族，他们偷走不听话的孩子，那些孩子将被永远禁锢于寒冰。”  
Loki莫名又想起童年时Asgard耳熟能详的对孩子的警告，他从来不曾相信过这些看起来就很可笑的胡言乱语。  
好吧...其实他相信过，但在他做出那些无伤大雅的恶作剧后根本没有所谓的冰巨人将他带走送进寒冰，所以他更加无所忌惮，试图接近他的一切人都成为了他恶作剧或是试验新魔法的对象。  
他知道不会有人来带走他，却不知道他自己就是这个“低劣的种族”，是那些可怕的恐怖故事中的主角。  
所以当他窥探到那些被深埋寒冰中一千余年的真相时，一切都变了。他从未如此厌恶过这片金色的土地，他的恶作剧也不能再称为恶作剧，因为一旦一个人，或者一位神，他认真起来之后的玩笑也不能再称为玩笑。他的魔法越来越具有攻击性，一点小小的嘲讽都能使他敏感的心变的暴怒。他离他哥哥的期望越来越远，也许曾经他身体的某个地方还渴望阳光，但现在他整个身体都已经深掩在阴影里，在他的哥哥--伟大的雷神的无限荣光之下。他信以为真的一切都是谎言，所以他决定用更多的谎言来报复，直到能抚平这么多年他为之忍受的孤独。  
骗子，小人，堕落的王子，他们这么称呼他。  
没人在乎他唯一拥有的人生都是用谎言堆砌而成的，他们觉得他该知道感恩，对拯救了他生命的这场谎言最大的导演--全能的众神之父不胜感激，即使他曾经的信仰在短短几秒钟就变成幻影而成的蝶灰飞烟灭。  
也许其中还有人对他仍有期望，他的母亲，让他感受到了真正的母爱，教会了他魔法，让他能从崇尚近战格斗的环境里得到一些喘息。  
Thor,他名义上的兄弟。可惜这位一心想拯救弟弟误入歧途的哥哥怎么也想不通为什么他的弟弟突然变成了这样。Thor总是对着Loki说让他回家，仿佛只要他回去一切都有办法回归正轨。  
他知道这是不可能的，他永远无法回头。  
然后他们开始怎么称呼他来着？哦，邪神。  
他迫切的想脱离一切和神域的联系，却连褪下那层魔法覆盖的皮肤的勇气都没有，他害怕蓝色的原貌毫无遮盖的暴露。  
再然后故事开始进入一种轮回。  
他用甜美的语言蛊惑 Freya成为堕神--他被流放寂静之岛，失去了色彩和声音，直到Enchantress发现他的下落。  
他欺骗矮人制作武器--他被用施过咒的银线封住唇舌，他一度失去了他的语言，但是他找到了破解咒语的方法。  
他引冰巨人进入神域--他掉下彩虹桥，摔进无尽的虚无间，当然过程他绝不会愿意再经历一遍，可最后还是重新回到了中庭。  
Loki知道自己是自由的，他还知道自己也许已经失去了靠近一个人的能力，他只能用最大的恶意来揣测靠近他的每一个人，只有这样才能保证自己受到的伤害降到最低。  
然而这一切都被一个可笑的凡人破坏了。Stark，他不知道有多少次咬牙切齿的念过这个名字，这名未经过任何训练和改造的普通人阻止了他原本天衣无缝的计划。  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
也许现在是最坏的情况，他浑身是伤魔力尽失的掉在敌人眼前，还砸烂了那人的房子。  
不过也许并不坏，Loki眯了眯眼悄悄瞟了一眼身侧的Tony，又收回目光。魔法受到限制以后他伤口恢复的速度比从前慢了不少，不得不多半个身子倚在Tony身上才能缓慢的移动。凡人的力量比看上去大了不少，身上还带着某种葡萄酒的香气，让他莫名安心。如果这个人能停下这无休无止的唠叨会更好。Loki甚至怀疑他是否在自言自语，因为大部分问句之间并没有停顿Stark就迅速转入下一个话题。  
“然后就是这样，美国老兵带着他的好友离开，我们就这么闹翻了...即使最后打败了萨诺斯我们也很难回到从前了...斑比？你在听吗？”Tony终于发现身侧人正在神游，于是偏了偏头。  
“啊？对，在听。这可真不幸。”Loki没想到凡人这次是在对自己说话，突然回过神来，虽然只听到了最后一句但无疑这是个悲伤的故事。  
“我们都在假装某些事没发生过，以便能继续操蛋的生活。”天才工程师突然蹦出一句很有哲理的话。  
这回Loki终于听进了耳朵里，他抿了抿唇接话：“我的记忆出了问题，是不是？”有一些细节再一次提醒他记忆的真实性，因为在他的认知里萨诺斯仍然在泰坦，为了他可笑的理想做着准备。  
“委婉的来说，”Tnoy像是没想到神明突然的问题，停顿了几秒后似乎在想怎么回答不至于让邪神伤心，最后深思熟虑的开口，“没错。”  
Loki低了低头，没在接话。  
出乎意料的，Tony一反常态也不再开口。  
Tony扶着Loki出了电梯，又在走廊里七拐八拐，走进一片贴着蓝色壁纸通道的尽头，Tony伸手打开了门。  
这间客房和大厦里其他客房一样干净简单，并没有夸张繁复的装饰但却一应俱全，Loki的视线经过灰色的单人沙发，平整的白色床单，浅蓝色碎花窗帘，窗帘没有拉严，能从缝隙中看到一些天空，他很久没看到过天空了，他想将窗户打开，他怀念凤拂过脸颊的感觉。屋子里有独立的盥洗室，还有一个小型书架，逆光的玻璃挡住了里面的书籍，能够当桌子用的床头柜，和一盏形状奇怪的四边形挂灯。  
床上放着一摞折叠整齐的中庭服装，显然是给他准备的。其实他很不想换掉他破烂的战甲，它们和他的头盔一样属于他的某些执念。但是厚实且并不柔软的皮革妨碍了伤口的愈合，磨得皮肤生疼。  
Loki疲惫的在床上坐下来，这张床比刚才的那张舒服了不少。那张床更像是那种在战时常见的简易行军床，而不像这张，是“真正的床”。好像在移动中拉扯到了肋骨的伤口，他轻轻吸了口气。  
Tony拿起几个靠枕，把它们垫在Loki的背后面，神看起来舒服了一些，稍稍舒展了眉头。  
Tony猜测这位黑发邪神是那种极其注重个人空间不愿意别人过分接近的人...像他一样。  
于是他开口，是时候结束这不可思议的一天了，他急需酒精的安慰，但愿Loki反常的举动没让他的大个子哥哥伤心以至于他又多了一个要安慰的神。一个神，又一个...他得快点离开，一种熟悉的压迫感直逼他的心脏，他怕他最终因为该死的恐慌症而爆发，二次伤害精神不稳定的邪神，他尽量用轻快的语气压住正不断蔓延的窒息感：“好啦，愉快的一天就到这儿吧，一会儿Jarvis会送食物和药来，也许你还需要吊个吊瓶，虽然不知道对于阿斯加德人来说是否管用。”  
Loki抬眸看了一眼凡人，然后敛了敛首：“谢谢，Stark.”除了提供给他安全的环境，他更想感谢Tony对他的尊重。  
Tony礼节性的开口：“或许你还需要别的帮助吗？我是说处理伤口之类的。”  
Loki靠上那些靠枕，呼吸的声音变得很重，似乎连开口的力气都没了，只是轻微地摇了摇头。  
Tony终于松了口气，转身离开了现在属于邪神的这间客房：“有什么需要就告诉Jarvis，他不会介意的。晚安。”

Tony离开之后他卧了好一会才有力气去换衣服，他解开已经破碎的披风，又打开那些复杂的拉链和暗扣，分了三次才真正脱下来，他背上的伤有的和衣服搅在了一起，花了好大劲才将它们分开。他把战甲整齐地叠放在沙发上，又慢吞吞的拿起床上的那摞衣服。  
中庭的衣服与之相比好穿太多，而且这些布料宽松又柔软，完美地避开了他几处严重的伤口。Loki又卧回了床边，他发现这个姿势和这个位置相配简直舒服极了。  
床头柜上摆着纱布，一板中庭称为“消炎药”的白色圆片儿，一些热水，菠菜汤和小煎饼，它们放在印着绿色花纹的餐具中，显然是一整套，Loki不知道一会还会不会有Stark称为“吊瓶”的东西，但是他现在已经再没有多余的精力，只想一直在这个位置上躺下去，甚至连吃东西或处理伤口的欲望都没有。  
他太久没有得到过“真正的”休息了，很长一段时间他的入睡都伴着四肢传来的剧痛和阴冷的谷风，甚至根本不能称为休息，因为甚至还未感受到困意就又因刺痛变得无比清醒。  
他强撑着和热水一起吞下了一片药片，扯过张毯子侧卧在靠枕间，模模糊糊的有了倦意。恍惚间他开始不能确定这是不是他又一个美好的梦，他害怕醒过来还要面对冰冷的现实。  
但他还是在久违的安稳中入睡了。  
一切都等明天再说好了，他想。


	7. Irrelevant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我想说这不是Tony的错  
> 借用了神话  
> OOC抱歉

7.

Thor右手攥着一叠包装纸，手指在包装纸上留下了痕迹，正在消灭他的第五个汉堡，左手握着一只大酒杯，里面灌满了Asgard蜜酒，他指望那样能稍微缓解他紧张的心情，但显然他失败了。

是的，一切都在好起来。这短短九年在阿萨神的一生中就像沉入大海的一滴水珠。

Asgard基本上完成了重建，感谢他的地球朋友们帮他在无数的星系中发现了一片全新的地域，资源充足而且能使生命充满活力。他甚至在 Valhalla见到了他的父母，尽管时间很短，他还是代表他和他的兄弟表达了他们的思念。

好了，一切都尘埃落定之后真正的问题来了--他的小骗子弟弟。

他起先并不相信他的弟弟真的拥抱了死亡，Loki有各种方式可以逃脱死亡的禁锢，他的弟弟聪明又狡黠，总有数不尽的鬼点子。但他这一年来几乎寻找过了他能想到的所有地方，用尽了所有能联系Loki的方法，都石沉大海。

他甚至回到经过重创的Jotunheim，显然他弟弟给这儿造成了不小的损失，这里比他上次来显得更加荒凉，随处可见废墟，铺满冰雪的地面上有很多明显被新雪填补的诡异大坑，巨人们的住所看起来更接隐蔽，他走了很久都没有看到一个有生命的物体，于是他只能失望地踏上归程。

而就在早些时候，这个平常的星期三，Stark告诉他他的弟弟回来了，他欣喜若狂，毕竟没有什么比和自己的家人重逢更开心的事了，不是吗？

于是他很快返回了大厦，Stark显然没有他这么开心，那人看起来满面愁容，眉头紧紧地锁在一起，钢铁之人很少露出这种可以称得上凝重的表情，而且他很确信原因绝不是Loki破坏了他的财产。

答案很快的揭晓了，Tony告诉他这一年诡计之神过得并不好，他的身体状况让人担忧，而且记忆仿佛变得乱糟糟的。他确信他做好了心理准备，无论如何他的弟弟是有生命的，他有信心让一切都好起来，他们需要的只是时间，他已经做出了改变，他不再是曾经的Thor了。

他弟弟的状况还是让他震惊，破碎的墨绿色战甲已经看不出原本的形状，Loki的身体被沾满血污的披风和白色的棉被牢牢遮盖，露出的脖子上有大片的青紫，皮肤已经有了轻微的变形，他被困在床边的手腕间漏出的半截手臂上也满是破碎的伤口。尽管如此他的弟弟看上去仍旧能够让人有压迫感，那些偏执又出现在他的眼眶中，那是几年前的Loki,疯狂又危险，充满不确定，所以他没有勇气开口让Stark打开他弟弟的手铐。

更让他难过的是Loki对他的态度，那是一种漠然，不带任何情绪。Loki再将目光从Stark转移到他身上后，眼中那些疯狂烟消云散，取而代之的是逃避的躲闪。Loki将头深埋进枕头，把身体缩成一种奇怪的姿势并拒绝和Thor有任何交流。

Thor不知道原因，但现在只有Stark才能唤起Loki的一点热情。他不知道他的兄弟经历了什么，但一定不是什么美好的回忆。

Tony用谨慎的语言劝他离开 ，他感觉到了一片狼藉的病房中尴尬的气氛，于是他失落的离开了。唯一让他感到欣慰的是在他关上房门的瞬间听到了他弟弟对Tony的回应。

于是希望的满足感又重新充斥在他的胸腔了，他相信Stark,一切都会好的，他又在心中默念。

\-------------------------------------

Tony手中握着一杯伏特加，有点尴尬的站在大厅里。准确地来说是另一个大厅，因为他往常出现的的大厅连带着他最喜欢享受甜甜圈的餐厅都被一个疯神砸烂了。

他感到尴尬是因为他以为这么晚了这间大厅不会再有人了，他没想到Thor仍坐在桌边，手里握着不知道第多少杯蜜酒。

Tnoy花了半个小时去努力摆脱那些焦虑的情绪，他的夜晚也被毁了，没有派对，没有美人，只剩下一双透明的手狠狠扼住他的咽喉企图控制他的呼吸。

他已经失去了一些乐趣，他不会让这该死的恐慌症再剥夺他剩余的快乐，于是他决定拎着一杯酒来大厅躺在他的沙发上看看夜景之类的，享受一下罕见的独自时光。

对，他说了罕见，所以其实Thor出现在这里很正常。

现在想溜走太晚了，于是他举着杯子靠近布满银色花纹的餐桌：“晚上好呀，大个子。”

Thor吃惊的转过头，扬起一个大大的笑容用他一贯的莎士比亚戏剧风格开口：“夜安，吾友。”

Tony回了他一个笑容，然后走向吧台。

Thor喝下最后一口蜜酒，在Tony准备拿起一瓶酒离开的时候叫住了他：“我的朋友，他还好吗？”

Tony停在原地，撇了撇嘴：“说实话，我不知道。我能做的只是提供给他一个安全的环境，他拒绝我的帮助。但我想说的是他伤的很重。”

“很显然他更不想看到我。”Thor有点抱歉的开口，“原本这是我的责任，我很抱歉。”

“嘿，这没什么。振作起来惊爆点，都会好的。他只是记忆出了问题。我们都知道他很不容易。”

“是的，我的朋友。”Thor勉强挤出一个微笑，“Loki在 Sakaar时和我和好，我曾经以为那就是结局。”

“结局...那可真是个美好的词语。”Tony想说点什么安慰一下他失落的大朋友，可是他不擅长这个，“没人知道这一年他遭遇了什么，不然也许会有点办法改变现状。”

“Loki对我的态度也许不会再使我觉得疑惑，我曾经犯了一些错误，我不能称为一个称职的哥哥。”那些酒精并没有使他的思维变得迟缓，相反他没有比现在更清醒的时候了，“我是说，在仔细思考之后Loki的行为是有原因的。”

“错误...没关系的ThunderBoy，你知道我们所有人都会犯错误。斑比只是需要一些时间恢复。”

Thor从牙齿间挤出一个表示同意的音节，速度迟缓，像是陷入了沉思，某些很久以前的旧事，“那不是个意外，我原本可以阻止，但我选择旁观...”这是一些喃喃自语，Tony听不明白大个子想表达些什么。

“不，没什么。”Thor注意到好友疑惑的目光，从回忆里抽身出来，“我会去探明真相，找出我兄弟隐瞒的一切，这是我该做的，我明早将离开米德加德。”

“很好...”Stark将他手中的酒瓶摊开在吧台，接着下倾填满了酒杯，“随时可以联系我，如果你需要帮助。”

Thor手掌紧紧攥着酒杯，看起来有点紧张：“Loki...”

“放心好啦，他会很好的。你听起来像一位唠叨的母亲，你的弟弟不是小孩子了，他能搞定一切，你得相信他。”Stark笑着举起右手，“我保证。举个例子，像现在，他一定已经处理好了一切正在床上休息。”

“Sir.” J arvis的声音应景的环绕在大厅上方，“我不得不通知您Mr.Loki没有食用任何食物也没有处理伤口就进入了睡眠。他的手臂已经开始发肿而且他正压着被撞伤的肋骨，如果在一个小时内没有经过处理，有百分之八十七的概率陷入深度休克。”

“啊...这是个意外，请相信我。”Tony迅速的放下了酒杯，心虚的笑了笑，接着他快步离开了大厅，声音逐渐变小，“我马上去处理这个，是时候结束深夜谈话了，祝你好运。”

Stark依然穿着他早上还来不及换掉的布满鲜花的四分裤，他早些时候发现它们很可笑但显然这位伟大的神明不打算给他换掉这个的时间。很好，Stark，你必须得学会认命，你才刚刚答应一个维京神照顾他的疯弟弟，你必须做到，Tony告诉自己，现在像那位睡美人希望的这样，去当他的凡人保姆吧。

他再一次走向蓝色壁纸走廊的尽头，然后轻轻敲了敲门，意料之中的无人应答。于是他小心翼翼的压下把手，尽量不让门发出噪音。

贴心的 J arvis打开了夜灯，房顶出现一种神奇的幽蓝色，然而它们让神裸露出来的皮肤显得更加苍白。

Tony满意的看到拥有消炎作用的药片和柔软的睡衣被神明接受，那些衣服穿在他身上很合适。紧接着Tony就注意到了一口未动的食物和躺在原处的纱布，他的眉毛再一次拧在了一起。他曾经真的天真地相信Loki拒绝他的帮忙是因为神可以自己处理好一切。

然而现在一切都乱成了一团。

“魔法师？你醒着吗？”Tony又走进了几步，谨慎的低声开口，“鲁道夫？”

床上的身子只是在诡异的颤栗，除此以外没有半点反应。

糟透了，该死，这都是因为他的疏忽。

年轻的神明失去了他神奇的治愈能力，这使他不得不和凡人一样缓慢的恢复。

很慢......

Tony能做的只是简单的处理一下神明的皮外伤，其余的那些肿胀的手臂，摔伤的肋骨和错位的脚踝他无能为力，他也没有勇气自己动手来处理这些，他们需要专业人士。

“Sir，我检测到您有一些呼吸过度，请问需要帮助吗？”

“现在不， J arvis.”Tony吸了口气，他安静地靠近神，然后轻轻的解开Loki的衣扣，这吓了他一大跳。

早些时候他没有机会真正看到神明的伤口，他想象过那是种怎样的景象，但显然他还是太过乐观，仅仅是胸口和腹部看起来就像是一片战场，伤口一层叠着一层，有些参差不齐的边缘是旧伤口愈合不当而形成的，五彩斑斓中几乎找不出完好的皮肤了，而这样那个神居然还在拒绝别人善意的帮助，他不知道如果 J arvis没有提醒他，明早会发生什么。他的鼻子开始发酸，他不知道自己怎么了，但这真的吓到他了，他想不出是什么能将这个自以为是的神伤成这样。

窒息感再一次占领他的大脑，这很不妙。

“Sir?”AI的声音再次传来。

“我没事，J.”Tony这么回答着，脸色却越来越差。

“我觉得您需要帮助......”

“不！我很好，感谢你的好意。”Tony急匆匆的拒绝，他必须做点什么帮助Loki，现在不是休息的时候。

于是他拿起一些伤口贴，先处理了Loki一部分细小的伤口，又用酒精清洁了大部分可怖的外伤，在他拎起那卷纱布的时候又一次瞥见那套绿色餐盘上放着的食物，他的动作终于无法再进行下去，餐盘上的花纹开始变得扭曲，模糊，他感到神明的伤口仿佛离他越来越近，他知道他搞砸了一回，马上又将搞砸第二次。

**_都是你的错。_ **

一个声音在他耳边响起，严厉又阴狠。他的双手冰凉又充满冷汗，止不住的颤抖，纱布从他的指尖掉到了地面，滚了几圈后卷成了一团。

他感觉那套餐具的每一道花纹都变成了一个血淋淋的嘴唇，那些嘴唇狞笑着，向下淌着鲜血，连牙齿都几乎变成了红色。

**_它们说，全部都是你的错。_ **

Stark双目开始失焦，那些声音堵住了他的耳，覆盖了他的眼和他的所有思想。

**_都是我的错吗？_ **

他疑惑的反问。

**_对，都是你的错。_ **

那些声音这么回答。

**_没错...是我的错。_ **

都是因为他的疏忽Loki不得不忍受这一切，他晾下这个浑身是伤，精神崩溃的神，甚至还抱怨他毁坏了他的财产，在神明遭遇了那些之后。他甚至还在嘲笑神失去了魔法和记忆。

有一只透明的手不停地挤压揉捏着他的内脏，他惊声尖叫，双手乱舞间砸碎了餐盘，食物洒满地面。

最后他想，

**_“我搞砸了一切。”_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢喜欢W


	8. Tear marks

8.  
白色。  
不是本应代表整洁的白色，是一种更直接，更刺目的白。他被放置在这些白色之间，即使闭着眼睛也能够感觉到这些颜色正渐渐向他靠近，这使他的呼吸变得急促又紧密。那些白色像某种生长了尖刺的植物，向他贴合，残忍的刺破他的皮肤，绞入他的筋骨，不断的生长，深入骨骼。  
万劫不复。  
不！！！  
他努力地使自己清醒，大张双目，即使如此他曾经像一片魔法森林般动人的双目也变成了灰白色，失去了光泽和神采。眼前的一切都很模糊，只有一片片白色填充着视线。  
接着他感到了疼痛。是一种很熟悉的感受，这并不是昭示着他第一次受到这种伤害--利刃穿过身体的巨痛。  
那不是令人愉快，而是令人绝望的似曾相识。  
然后意识逐渐回归他的身体，他的瞳孔放大再缩小，因为长久在黑暗中而突然见到光亮感到不适。他用力的挣扎，将他钉在墙面上的铁扣仍旧坚定，并在他剧烈的动作中纹丝不动，那些已经生锈的旧铁深深陷入他的皮肤，先是充血，淤青，血管破裂，最后让他的骨骼改变了形状。  
他抑制不住自己即将冲破喉咙的尖叫。  
他的脚踝和肩膀也被坚固的链条束缚，一柄冰凉的刀已经深入他右侧的肩胛骨，将他牢牢钉入墙壁动弹不得，所以他只能死死贴着冰凉的墙，空气中浓重的腥气不断涌入他的鼻腔，这让他的喉咙感觉到辛辣，他有一种想用力咳嗽的冲动，但是躯壳的沉重紧紧堵住他的脖颈。  
他知道自己的一只眼睛已经被夺去了视力，因为一侧的视线只剩下空洞的黑暗和仍旧旋绕在眼眶周围的钝痛。有限的视野让他难受，这只是一间空房间，除了被粉刷成白色的墙壁外一无所有。  
接着有什么声音在他的耳侧低语，他无法听清那些单词，但他知道绝不是什么能让人放松的句子。一只手向下拉扯他的头发，他的头被迫高高抬起。  
他那只好眼随着这股并不温柔的力量上翻，露出大量眼白和呆滞的瞳仁，于是一张脸出现在他的视线里。那是一张极其熟悉的脸，那张脸的主人总是有说不完的抱怨，总能给其他人起各种各样奇怪的外号，他的手是温暖的，眼睛是Loki所见中最明亮的，提供给神住所和食物，甚至还会用一些俏皮话来安慰他不再完整的心。  
Anthony Stark.  
凡人出现在这里出乎神的意料似乎却并不缺乏理由。  
理由之一他的AI管家告诉他，纽约之战他对凡人作出的一系列伤害加重了发明家的恐慌症。那是一种奇怪的中庭疾病。  
这时Tony的脸又变得有些陌生，焦糖色的眼睛里没有活跃和沾沾自喜，它们被冷漠和憎恨取代，他的眉微微上挑，有点倨傲的向下看着落魄的神。  
“所以，这就是你的全部期盼了，殿下？”  
他的视线因为支撑不住的痛苦下移，接着凡人的身体出现在他的视野里，他注意到那人的手中拎着一只解剖钳和一把极大的弯剪，那些可怕的工具上面满是暗淡的血迹，带刃的部分变得很钝，这些迹象显示它们已经经历过一场斗争。  
血。很多鲜血顺着那些工具向下流淌，摊在地面汇成一条溪流。  
那是他的血吗？他不知道。一种极大的疲倦席卷他的身体，他甚至没有力气思考。  
“在你掐住我的脖子，将我扔下大厦，集合了一队外星军队来侵略我家乡的时候。”Anthony一边唇角随着嘴唇的开合上翘，一种很奇怪的笑容出现在他的脸上，“你并没有想到此时此刻，对吗？”  
“你觉得这样就够了吗，我伟大的神？”Tony又一次举起手中可怕的工具并贴紧神的锁骨。  
Loki的眼珠随着凡人的手移动，除了粗重的呼吸他发不出任何声音。  
“为什么没有回答？”Stark冰冷的语气中充满了浓重的威胁。  
那些无法避免的恐惧重新控制他的身体，他紧贴墙壁的背控制不住的开始颤抖，他的肩膀在耸动，他想出声回答凡人来避免自己受到伤害，可是他没有力气这么做，他努力过了，他发不出任何声音，只能像一团被揉过的棉絮瑟缩在墙壁间。  
“你就是学不会乖乖听话，是不是？”Stark扔开钳子，打开那把巨大的解剖剪，仍然尖利的头部被向前推进了几厘米，“既然你听不到我的讲话，我们就要做一些努力让声音变得清楚，对吗甜心？现在让我们再来看看神的身体构造吧。”  
冰冷的工具被那双曾经温柔的搀扶过他的手握着继续前进，穿透了皮肤，扎进血管，鲜血又一次喷涌而出，夹杂着难以忍受的痛苦。  
他知道他必须得说点什么，不然他最终一定会被这把剪刀贯穿，在他的锁骨留下一个大洞。他向上仰头，生理性的泪水涌出眼眶，顾不得疲倦的身体用力刺激声带发出一种沙哑又坚硬的声音，听上去像是喉管被生生扯碎了：“听到了，先生。”  
“现在回答我，我是谁？”发明家拿着剪刀的手停下了，但仍旧保持着即将向前推进的趋势。  
“Anthony Stark，先生。”神再一次移动他伤痕累累的声带，发出撕裂的呢喃。  
“不。”那人握着剪刀的手猛地往前一送，尖锐的剪刀牢牢插进他的骨头，“我是你的噩梦。”  
Loki在极大的痛苦中失声尖叫，周围的环境变得扭曲。  
“Tony"褪下了他的伪装，不，那不是Tony，那只是一团披着Tony的阴影，它没有颜色也没有五官，只是在一片混乱中发出快乐的声音：“你知道，这只是梦。”  
“可你真的相信现实里他们不会伤害你吗，你只是个令人作呕的怪物。”  
“你能保证真正的他不会这么做吗？”  
“一切都只是伪装？”  
\----------------------------------------------  
Tony的思维乱成了一团浆糊，他开始不明白发生了什么，他的双手持续无力以至于握不住任何东西。  
他听到有人喊他的名字，但他只是呆滞的看向远处的某一个焦点，给不出任何回应，所有感官给出的答复都变得模糊，他又一次牢牢地封住了自己。他感觉有人把他带出了一间屋子，带他去了什么地方。但他已经毫不在意了，无所谓，无论是什么地方都行。  
他所有的感官都只在重复一句话。  
都是你的错。  
在他无意识的时候里这显然给了他极大的痛苦，他的唇非自发的的开合，重复着这几个单词。  
-都是我的错。  
都他妈的是他的错。

Bruce是在后半夜被Tony的人工智能突然唤醒的，早些时候他正把自己关在实验室研究他和他的“科学兄弟”最近发现的一种新能量，那不属于地球，但对他仍有极大的吸引力。  
更早的时候他才和Natasha吵了一架，关于Tony试图向整个复仇者联盟隐瞒邪恶的魔法师重新回到地球这件事，它注定无法成功，因为Loki降落的时候造成了太大动静，害他差点没忍住放出身体里巨大的绿色朋友。  
他认为隐瞒与否都是Tony的自由，而且和绿色大块头共享的记忆告诉他，那位热衷于恶作剧的欺诈者不再严重威胁地球安全，诡计之神已经和他的哥哥握手言和，这令人欣慰，兄友弟恭。  
好吧他知道最后一个词太夸张了，可能永远不会适用于神兄弟。但其他的部分他都可以保证是真的。  
所以问题就来了，女特工坚持认为Tony试图隐瞒真相是一种错误，她认为神明仍对地球构成威胁，为了萨诺斯被击退每个人都付出了巨大的代价，这让Natasha变得更加敏感。  
他和特工不欢而散，即使在实验室也无法变得专心，所以他决定用回房间去休息来结束这一切。

他有点不知所措的站在北欧神的卧室里，看着他的好友瘫坐在地毯上双目无神，起初他以为是魔法师对发明家做了什么，他马上就发现这种想法是多么可笑，因为床上的神显然比他好不到哪去，神很明显陷入了梦魇，他不停地移动身子导致他被床单裹住，接下来他挣扎的更用力，但感谢那些床单，他们保护他的伤口不被二次伤害。  
“你还好吗？”  
“发生了什么？”

Bruce扶起Tony，他的好友像是突然被吸进了另一个世界里，四肢颤抖眼神呆滞，能给出的所有问题的回答只有：“这全是我的错。”这几个单薄的单词。科学家不知道他的朋友做错了什么，也不知道事情怎么成了这样，Tony以往出现在他面前时无一例外都无比健康，带着他喋喋不休的唠叨，而神明现在的情况显然也比最初好了不少。  
所以Stark究竟做错了什么？  
Bruce深吸了一口气，他当然知道怎么应对恐慌障碍，尽管他从来没像想过有一天会把它用在自己的好友身上。  
他用双手按住Tony的肩膀，轻声开口：“这不是你的错，听着我好吗？一切都很好，任何问题都是可以解决的。对，呼吸，现在不如我们来讨论一下明天的早餐，你想吃什么？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 中秋快乐！！本章有暴力镜头描写注意。


	9. Extraordinary

9.  
Stark再一次被更深层的恐惧打败，那些他拼尽全力想要掩埋的过去变成一张张外形恐怖的碎片飘浮在他的周围，他觉得他的心脏被一只透明的手用力挤压，疼得他几乎无法发声，也许他曾经张开口想要嘶吼，但是一切都晚了，他的声音已经无影无踪，它们被湮灭于漫天的痛苦之下。  
于是Bruce得到的只是一个双目无神浑身颤抖的Tony，发明家几乎停止了自主呼吸，他的脸开始变成一种苍白的淡紫色，凌乱的刘海无力地贴着汗湿的额头，瞳孔开始暗淡，四肢无力，生命正在远离他的身体。  
没有任何办法，因为Tony已经放弃了通过自己努力来解决一切。  
上帝，他究竟该怎么做？Bruce绝望的发现自己也游走在焦虑的边缘，他得处理好这一切，他能处理好这些。  
科学家抚平被自己抓乱的头发，打算再做一次努力。尽管早些时候Tony从未在好友面前表现出脆弱和焦虑，但是Bruce相信Tony完全有能力战胜它。  
所以一切变成这样是从...LOKI?Bruce想起还躺在隔壁的北欧神，皱起了眉，他无法明白Tony因为什么陷入了恐慌，Loki看起来一切都很好，没有长角头盔，没有虚张声势的威胁和浮夸的戏剧式古英语，没有闪着蓝光的权杖，也没有要统治世界或者是背叛什么人的野心，神明就只是...安静的躺在那。  
但他还是决定试着从源头着手。  
"放松，Tony...什么都不会发生，Loki很好，仅仅专注于呼吸，好吗？你没有错，做的很好，只是尝试着呼吸，没必要着急，慢慢来就好..."Bruce尽量轻声开口，但他还是忍不住撇了撇嘴，显然将一位超级反派的名字和Tony绑定在一起很是奇怪。  
但情况就是这样开始好转。  
Tony在听到那位神的名字以后颤抖的频率明显变得舒缓，尽管很微弱但还是开始自主呼吸，因为呼吸骤停而产生的一些濒死征兆都开始减退。他紧紧抓着裤边得手也终于放松下来。  
天空开了口子的纽约城和被寒冰覆盖的西伯利亚都离他远去，漆黑山洞中那股呛人的泥土味道也逐渐远离他的鼻腔，他感觉空气再一次开始流进他的气管，通过气管进入肺部，那些让他变得无比沉重甚至没有精力思考的东西离开他的身体烟消云散，于是他又是那个无论如何也不会闭嘴的TonyStark.  
Bruce被好友瞬间的变化吓得呆住了，瞳孔回神以及太阳穴边的血红退散仿佛只花了几秒钟，那个健康睿智的Stark就又出现在他眼前。  
发明家仿佛不知道刚才发生了什么，他吸了吸鼻子又晃了几下脑袋，然后站起身子开始又一次的自言自语：”该死，现在的晚上可真冷，我需要找件外套。“  
于是他迷迷糊糊的在衣柜里翻腾了几下，抓起一件灰色连帽衫就直接套在了背心外面，蹭的头发又翘起了一大片，这个时候天才Stark转过身好像才看到自己的好友，然后挤出一个客套的假笑：”晚上好呀科学怪人，也许你找我有什么要紧的事？“  
接着他又转回身子开始专注于寻找一条长裤。  
Bruce觉得自己的嘴角在抽搐，只是短短几秒钟这个混蛋就忘了他自己刚才经历了什么。  
”呃...Tony？“Bruce叹了口气，突然不知道该怎么开口，”我假设你不是故意隐瞒自己的身体状况。“  
”隐瞒？你在开玩笑吗？“Tony又重复了一遍这个词语，然后睁大了他仿佛会发光的眸子，”我为什么要隐瞒？我以为一个天才，一些自大和无伤大雅的自毁倾向会是一种常识...就像那种公开的秘密，类似于Steve和他的盾牌...这样的关系。“他摊了摊手。  
很好，这下一切都变得清楚了，天才发明家Stark有人们通常所说的鱼的记忆，仅仅用了几秒钟就忘记了一切。  
”我不确定你是不是在开玩笑......你忘记了刚才的事吗？我被Jarvis叫醒，然后在Loki的房间发现你...“Bruce的笑僵在了脸上，他必须尽足够大的努力来避免绿色的怪物出现，但是面对Tony时这种努力通常是徒劳的。  
于是接下来戏剧性的一幕又发生了，Tony还握着连帽衫下摆的手开始僵硬，他觉得自己的呼吸又开始不顺畅了，一些记忆像海啸一般侵入他的脑子，Loki...该死，这就是那个问题，他原本想做的...Loki...  
不行，他得...  
”Hey,放松Tony...别着急，发生了什么？你可以慢慢说......“Bruce拍了拍好朋友的肩膀，将一杯热水塞进Tony手里，在一些可怕的征兆再一次出现前打断它们，”Loki回来了，我听Nat提起过。但我相信他已经不再执着于占领我们的星球。“  
”对，是的，他不再全神贯注于这个了。“Tony的表情开始变得担忧和凝重，他重新坐在小沙发上，抿了一口热水，”问题也出在这，他的记忆混乱了，他忘记了自纽约之战以后的一切，我们没办法知道这十几个月他去了哪，但他肯定受到了极大地伤害，这让他变得更加敏感。他的治愈能力变得无效，所以他身上的伤口必须要得到谨慎地处理，而我恰好缺乏这方面的知识，这就是发生的一切。“  
Tony猜测神明一定不想让更多人知道自己的魔法受困，所以他选择隐瞒这部分真相。  
”我去处理这个，放松。这不是什么大问题，你知道你因此恐慌发作吗？“Bruce推了一下眼镜，压下即将出口的叹息。  
”我知道，我也不清楚为什么会这样。“  
”好吧，不要专注于这件事，已经十六个小时了，你需要休息，我去处理Loki的伤。现在去洗个澡睡一会吧，等你醒过来一切都会好的。“Bruce还是无法阻止那声叹息，于是决定把它释放出来。  
”谢谢你，伙计。“Tony动了动酸涩的眼皮，然后做了个鬼脸，”我保证也会处理好自己。“  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Bruce不知道第多少次因为毁了他美梦之夜的混蛋二人组叹气，当Tony提起Loki身体状况时他想象过情况会有多糟糕，但没想到实际状况仍然在超过他的想象。  
神明的皮肤有大面积瘀伤和擦伤，以及七处肋骨上的损伤和软组织挫伤，另外他四肢和背部的一些骨骼看起来都受过不同程度的伤害，包括他的下颌骨，他大胆的判断......这些骨头看起来被折断了......  
Tony已经对大部分外伤做了处理，Bruce能做的只是尽量不惊醒神明的观察他的骨骼形状，这里的医疗器械太简陋，他没办法矫正它们，而且Loki睡得并不安稳，他的身体缩成尽量小的一团，尽管这样也依旧让他没有安全感，原因是他的身体现在被毯子，床单，和很多只靠枕包围，他显然在奋力挣扎想逃脱它们，但无济于事，床单和毯子缠绕的太紧了，不依靠外力脱身几乎是不可能的。  
Bruse只好将几只枕头抽离他的后背，将床单打开，再把毯子在他身上盖整齐。  
他无法想象是什么打碎了神明的骄傲。

”Jarvis?“Bruce试探的开口。  
”Yes?Dr. Banner.“房顶传来人工智能的声音。  
”请帮我准备一些医疗工具？我会列一张清单，谢谢。“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC致歉 我试图让一切变得更好


	10. 10.Imitation

10.  
夜终于黑透了，星星躲进厚重的云层背后，Stark坐在卧室吧台边的高脚椅上还是没有睡意，他终于脱掉了那身奇怪的花裤子和丑陋的灰色套头衫，却又因为深秋的低温裹紧了身上的浴袍。  
他今天真的累透了，而方才的恐慌发作已经熬尽了他最后的力量，他并不能再来一杯他最爱的伏特加，因为他怀疑那会成为压死蚂蚁的最后一根稻草，他的大厦里已经有一个精神错乱的神明了，他不得不学着克制，所以只能坐在窗户后面托着腮发愣。  
于是他想起上一次和神明见面。  
显然Loki是天生的贵族，神明尽管双臂被禁魔手铐锁在背后，恶毒的语言被一只银绿色的口枷压下，但眼睛里仍有抑制不住的桀骜。他的一只眉微微挑起，眼睛似笑非笑，似乎对凡人在深夜到访的原因了然于心，他的绿色披风经历了早些时候的打斗后变得有些无精打采了，倦倦的垂在神明的背上，紧贴着Loki凌乱的衣角和沾染灰尘的长靴，神明看起来并不因为战争的落败和侵略计划的失策而感到失落，相反现在这位诡计之神的身上有一种诡异的平静，Tony猜测也许他的失败反而让他松了口气。  
Loki盘腿坐在淡蓝色的地板上，背靠着透明的玻璃壁，手臂在背后扭成不那么舒服的一团，他的境况看起来糟透了，眼窝下的鲜血仿佛刚刚干涸，长领未遮盖住的脖颈一片青紫，但他并不在意。  
看到凡人的靠近，他甚至又向后倾了倾，抬头凝视着被他称为"蝼蚁"的中庭人。  
"看来惊喜是没有了？驯鹿游戏。"Tony撇了撇嘴，Loki的反应和他想象的并不一样，他还想着能吓他一跳呢，"你看起来像是已经知道了我的来意，嗯？"  
Loki眸子里的笑意更深了，仿佛都已经溢出了眼角，Tony禁不住猜测神灵被口枷挡住的唇一定也在上翘。  
他禁不住打了个冷战，但没什么，他给自己鼓气，Anthony，像个大男孩一样。  
Bruce和他的其他朋友如果知道了他深夜造访神明一定会猜测会不会世界又出现了什么大危机，但让他们失望的是并不是这样，这里只是有一个失眠又无聊的凡人，鬼鬼祟祟的靠近他们的外星战俘。  
Tony抬手在控制面板上留下指纹，"噗嗤"一声之后玻璃壁的某一侧开了个将将供一人通过的裂口，他侧身挤了进去，手里拎着一大瓶白兰地，一桶冰块和两只六角玻璃杯。  
"那么我们假设你已经知道我为什么来了？"Tony环绕一周打量了一圈神明的新卧室，遗憾的是依旧空空如也，没有床没有椅子，除了蓝色的地板外一无所有。所以这就是他优雅又洁癖的绿眼睛卧在地上的原因？  
Tony吹了声口哨，有点暴力的放下冰块桶又用相对轻的动作放下杯子和酒瓶。  
Loki偏头看着凡人做着似乎是匪夷所思的事情，依旧没有反应。  
"对，就是这个！那场未完待续的酒约！如果你了解我的话会知道我从来说话算话，对，TonyStark从来都遵守约定。"Tony又开始了控制不住的唠叨，仿佛早些时候被神明握住脖子的窒息感和被丢下高层的恐惧都不见了，这个时候他手舞足蹈显得异常兴奋。  
反倒是Loki嫌弃的眯了眯眼，向左退了退以远离凡人。  
"嘿，别这样嘛绿眼睛，要知道这种机会简直少之又少，月色，宁静，好酒，和一个Tony.我们的金发神明提起你们的家庭问题，所以我猜你也正需要这个。"Tony也盘腿坐在地板上，探身接近神明，方才他挤进身来的小裂缝又悄悄合上了。  
Loki眼睛里的笑意在听见凡人的话后消失的无影无踪，他将眉蹙起又向后退了退，似乎真的不耐烦了。  
"别这样啊，我保证你会喜欢。"Tony用一种不容拒绝的速度将手伸向Loki脑后的黑发间拨弄了几下，一个黑影从loki的脸颊落下滚了几圈后逃到了角落里，几乎同时Loki才反应过来凡人做了什么，他脸颊上令人窒息的重量消失了，他的舌又恢复了自由，他似乎很久没有这样顺畅的呼吸过了，于是他又贪婪的吸了几口不那么新鲜的空气。  
好吧，也许凡人在身边也不是那么难以忍受的。  
"Stark."神明轻声重复凡人的名字，那些单词从他口中说出像是毒蛇吐着信子的呢喃，他舔了舔干涩的唇，音色还带着些哑意，"等你明天清醒了，会为你做的一切后悔。"  
"不，我不会，我现在很清醒，甚至还能更清醒——J？"  
天花板上传来AI不情不愿的声音:"先生，我不得不警告您一旦——"  
"不，没关系，放心大胆的去做吧，今天可是狂欢之夜！"Tony又吹了个口哨，接着想起什么似的突然开口，"还有，不要Stark，我们绕过它，请叫我TONY吧，别客气。"  
接着Loki听见自己身后的一声轻响，禁锢他手臂的手铐也脱离皮肤，掉在了地上，他揉了揉僵硬酸疼的手臂，尽管手铐的魔力远不如他，但是仍然限制着他使用一些攻击性质的法术或是变形逃跑，现在，他感到离开他身体的那些魔法飞速溜回他的身体，他感到压在他肩膀上的重量离他远去，这使他开心了一点，而不用再执着于身体的痛苦，所以他破天荒的按照凡人的意思去做了:"好吧，看在你做了这一切的份上，Anthony."  
"不不不，也不是Anthony，仅仅是Tony就好.."然而当Tony看到神眼睛里隐藏在愉快下的威胁时他停滞不前了，"....不不不没有Tony，只是Anthony，这样很好。"  
"就只今晚，铁人。"Loki伸了个懒腰，慢慢的抬起手臂理着他轻微凌乱的发。  
"随你便，一切都好，只要你开心。"Tony假笑了一下，然后拿起勺子往杯子里加冰，又淋了三分之二的酒后把杯子递到Loki手边，"现在，劳您大驾？"  
"你听上去不情不愿的。"Loki笑了笑，只是抬了抬食指，一股奇妙的力量就从Tony手中接过了六角杯，以一种神奇的姿态飘在空中。而神明的双手依旧致力于整理自己的外貌，在他发现干裂的发尾绕成了一团根本无法解开后，只是清了清嗓子，一层魔法就迅速裹上他的身体，整个人都变得干净极了，像是在这短短的几秒钟里洗了个澡，沾染了灰尘和鲜血的皮革战袍以及可笑的绿色披风都不见了，神明只是穿着宽松柔软的绿色衬衣和一件黑色裤子，长靴被一双帆布鞋取代，甚至鞋子侧面还印着一些关于他自己的广告，黑色的长发蓬松的垂在耳后，因为没有发胶的缘故很多碎发覆盖住了他的太阳穴和额头，甚至他的身上还有一种淡淡的皂香。  
"wow,令人激动。"Tony再一次崴冰块的动作停在了原地，不敢相信的看着这瞬间的变化。  
"你表现得太过夸张了，钢铁之人。我知道你见过...你们中庭称之为..魔法？"Loki偏了偏头，翻了翻手掌那六角杯就顺着空气滑向他的右手，他精准的接住了它们。  
"所以我们现在开始吗？"Loki抿了一口，盯着中庭人焦糖色的眼睛和过分浓密的睫毛，该死，Stark的眼睛一定是有什么魔力，让他总也无法移开视线，"是什么在这个普通的夜里使你无法睡眠，我的英雄？"


	11. Nothing

11.

 

所以就是这样了。

Tony吸了吸鼻子，强迫自己从回忆中抽身出来。

也许可以说他因为脑子突然一热而和那位总是洋洋得意的骗子先生的上次会面是愉快的，但还是有一些悲伤的事情夹杂在其中。

当然，不是对他来说。

他不知道年轻的超级反派是哪里在吸引他，也许是神明傲慢的为人处世风格，或许是在他们的交战中有什么触动了他，也可能仅仅是因为他喝多了，反正那晚他就是偷偷摸摸背着他的所有复仇者朋友们溜进了神明的牢房。

他可以保证的是至少三分之二的过程是令人愉快的，但剩余部分可就让人开心不起来了，他记得他们谈了很多，包括他们共同痛恨的这个世界和一些其他操蛋的事情，令人惊叹的是他发现了无数他和神明的共同点，包括不被人真正理解和喜欢享受一些小小的孤独。

但是他不记得他说了什么，他大概真的是喝多了，他现在只能记起Loki很生气，有一抹猩红掺杂在他绿色的瞳孔里，他低声咒骂着什么Tony听不懂的语言并捏碎了杯子。

之所以他听出那是咒骂是因为那种咬牙切齿的语气他也曾发出过。

不过最后一句话他还是能听清的:“Stark，滚出我的视线，在我没改变主意而决定杀你之前。”

好吧，很好，没有安东尼或是托尼了，就只是Stark.

Tony撇了撇嘴，站起身子远离了绿眼睛神明。

他必须说明的是他当时的离开并不是因为害怕。

他绝不原谅谎言之神最后对他的态度，这事完不了，等着瞧吧。

所以在Loki被他的大块头哥哥带回家之前他送了神明最后一件礼物，一个三指宽的臂环，当然，Loki没有任何拒绝的权利，事实上，是他强迫Loki收下的。

从他知道Thor，Asgard，以及外太空生物的存在开始后他就开始研究它，可以称之为魔法抑制器一类的东西。

现在那东西死死咬合着Loki大臂上的肌肉，他特意选了一边亮红色一边暗橙色–Tony Stark的专属配色，同样，在它的内侧也印着他公司的标志。

他很确定的是也许Loki能挣脱禁魔手铐但绝对无法挣开他的臂环，他对Stark制造一直很有信心。

Loki只是盯着他，似笑非笑的盯着他，在离开前挑着眉留下一句轻飘飘的话“Stark 谢谢你的小玩具。”

谁在乎呢。当时的Tony完全沉浸在了远离梦魇的快乐中，并没有想到几年后这位不速之客会砸穿他的天花板并且看起来不再记得那场谈话。

Tony用力的摇了摇头，绿眼睛是一个阴魂不散的混蛋，这一点毫无质疑，但是他已经暂时把他留给了专业人士来照顾。

他叹了口气，只为能片刻从名为Loki的巨浪中获得喘息。

很好，你能做到，像个真正的成年人，现在是休息时间。

Tony又给自己打了气，然后裹紧了浴袍起身上床，关掉了夜灯然后侧过身子缩了缩肩膀，说实话他不敢奢求什么，只希望睡眠能结束这一切。

所以他用还算轻松的语气开口：“晚安，J.”

如果他知道接下来会发生什么，他绝对不会选择入睡。

–––––––––

他的眼睛注视着发生的一切，耳边可以听到那些声音，手中的触感也无比真实。

他就是他。

但这句话并不完全对，他并不是他，他能感觉到一切但却无法控制它们，事态在往一个奇怪的方向发展，而如果再发生下去，将摧毁Loki对他的所有信任，更糟糕的是他仿佛是目前这座建筑里Loki唯一愿意相信的人。

Thor说过，一般这种情况下，他敏感的小弟弟就会选择逃跑，跑的尽量远，至少作为一个中庭人的Tony无法找到，而且很长时间内不会再回来了。

不顾一切，竭尽所能的逃跑。

他绝不能让这种事发生。

可他的身体就是不受控制，与他的思想背道而驰。

“跪下。”他听到自己发出这样的一个单词，机械又冷漠，一道简短的命令。

而他脚下的地板上缩着一个赤身裸体满身伤痕的北欧神，神明已经尽可能的侧身缩成很小的一团，他的膝盖紧紧贴着腹部，一只手抱在膝盖内侧，另一只搭在肩膀上，他的黑发沾染了污渍和血液凌乱的铺在地板上，在凌乱的碎发间Tony吃惊的发现神明露出的那只眼睛被厚厚的纱布裹住，纱布下一道血痕像泪迹一般蜿蜒至耳侧，他的肩膀上还插着半截剪刀。

Tony不相信他看到的一切。发生了什么？？为什么会这样？？

他也看到自己沾满神明鲜血的手和远处柜子上木盒子里的尖锐利器，更可怕的是他认出这是他的大厦。

所以....是这样吗？他做了一切？为什么...为什么？原因呢，为什么他没有印象？为什么他无论如何也掌握不到身体的控制权？

“我以为你已经从过往的经验里吃到了教训，驯鹿游戏。”Tony听到那种冷漠的语言仍然在源源不断的从他口中流出，他尽了最大的努力仍旧无法控制身体。

Loki的手在移动了，他尽了全力让自己动起来，以迎合他面前人的命令，因为不执行命令的下场有多凄惨他是明白的，但是之前那些不知名的坚硬金属将他的四肢钉在墙上的时候已经破坏了他四肢的筋络，即使是双手并用他也不再能撑起他的整个身子了，但是那人的命令越来越急促，显然马上就要失去耐心了，所以他只能双手手掌同时用力，祈祷命运三女神能保佑他，但是一切都结束了，他手腕发力的一瞬间就传来了钻心的痛，他的背离开地面可能连五厘米都不到就又摔了回去，冰凉的地板撞击上他背部的旧伤，一声闷哼溢出他的口。

他太累了，再也无法有任何动作了。

“小王子，你可真让人失望啊，不过没关系，我会让你学会的，但是我猜你已经很熟悉这种感觉了，对吗？毕竟你总是在让人失望。”Tony听见自己在嗤笑，接着发出这些伤人的句子。

不，他不能那么做，他永远不会这样伤害别人。

他挣扎，大喊，但是没有任何用处。

“Tony”拉扯着神明曾经美丽的黑发，拎着他走过客厅和餐厅，在走廊尽头走进了洗手间。

神明经过的地方留下了一条很深的血痕。

Loki趴在地上，完好的那只眸子紧紧闭着，已经完全没有了生气。

“你看，斑比，这也不是很坏，对吗？我注意到你身体上的一些灰迹，也许现在是时候清洗一下了。”“Tony”吹了声口哨，右手按上Loki肩膀的伤口，将他拎了起来。

Loki依旧没有反应，看上去像是失去了意识。

接着“Tony”打开浴缸上侧的花洒，转向红色那边的尽头，哼着歌等水放满，然后将神明扔了进去，像扔一件被遗弃的垃圾。

Loki从短暂的意识缺失中恢复回来，不是因为他的情况好转了，而是因为他感受到他的全身都被烈火包围，它们甚至钻进了他的鼻腔，使他的肾脏疼痛，肺部因缺失氧气发出奇怪的响声，他想知道怎么了，用力挣开眼睛，在他有限的视野里只感觉到了模糊，但是那不是火....是热水浇在他身上，没过他的头顶，有什么控制着他的背，用力向下按压，他感觉他的视线变成了血红色，听力也开始退化，他只隐约的听到了一些单词：“总是...回答...是时候...谦逊...声音....”

在他感觉要再一次失去意识之前他被人从水中提了出来，他的头发湿漉漉的贴在脸颊上，他剧烈地咳嗽，脆弱的肺不断发出抗议，但他顾不得许多了，他以为自己终于能得到一些喘息的机会。

但他没想到接下来才是噩梦。

 

“所以你总是学不会回答别人，嗯？是时候让你学会谦逊了，我想你的哥哥也会很开心发生的这些，而在这种时候声音通常会变成一些没用的东西，你知道的甜心。”Tony听到自己发出这样的声音，像说一个小笑话一样说一些残忍的话。

接着他将神明提出浴缸，将仍在不断流淌的花洒塞进神明口中，用力的下按。

 

Loki的背开始颤抖，他能感觉到滚烫的水流不断冲过他的喉咙，留给喉管的刺痛还来不及缓和就再次受到伤害，他终于意识到Stark在做什么，他要夺走他的声音，他最引以为傲的天赋和武器，不，他不能这么做。

Loki开始剧烈地挣扎，但是他的四肢无法发力，脖颈被Stark用力的攥住，这些挣扎只是一些无济于事的反抗而已。

......

他不知道过了多久，直到冲刷他喉咙的水变得冰凉，他的腹部撑了太多的水以至于让他忍不住呕吐的欲望时，这一切才结束。

他颤抖着张开双唇，只是想尝试一些基本的音节验证他的声音还是否存在。

但很显然某个人成功了，无论Loki用了多大力气，他的喉咙震动的多么频繁，都再发不出一点声音了，Stark好笑的看着他，像在看一件被破坏的旧玩具。

 

不，够了，够了！他受够这一切了！为什么偏偏是他？所有人都知道他永远不会做这种事情，特别是在他曾经经历过那些噩梦般的事情之后，他清楚的知道酷刑的后果，他知道哪怕一点点类似的经历都会怎样的改变一个人，所以他永远永远不会做这种事。

所以凭什么是他呢？为什么偏偏是他？为什么Loki总是在受到伤害？

够了，够了！

他失声尖叫，然后先是镜子和墙壁出现了裂纹，接着家具也开始破碎，终于，一切都变成了一片废墟。

“不！！！！！”他大叫着猛的坐起身来，手臂不断挥舞，枕头和毯子被他踹到了地上。

他的头发被冷汗打湿，双眼下的乌青更明显了，生理性的泪水从他的眼睛里夺眶而出，他剧烈地呼吸，无法再走出那个梦魇。

他不相信那仅仅是个梦，因为一切都无比真实。

他感觉周围的一切又开始离他远去，他的呼吸开始无意识停止。

在他将要感到窒息的前一秒，他贴心的人工智能救了他：“Sir，请别忘记呼吸，只是一次噩梦，现在是六点十三分，今天多云，也许会下雨，对，请缓慢的呼吸，您做得很好。”

他睁大眼睛强迫自己看向窗帘的缝隙之间露出的那一小片天空，天仍旧暗着，房间里除了夜灯，只是他的反应堆在发光。

他试着尝试转移注意力，不再想刚才的怪梦，尽力呼吸，让恐惧远离他的身体。

几分钟过去了，他终于有所缓和。

Tony冷静下来，叹了口气，然后抬手擦了擦无意识流出眼泪，他发现自己已经睡意全无：“谢了，J.真不敢想象如果没有你会是什么样。”

“如果您想知道的话，如果没有我，您昨天夜里会有百分之九十三的可能性猝死，先生。”

“我必须说你也许并没有幽默感，也许我该给你升升级了,JAR.”Tony无精打采的回答，他已经完全失去了开玩笑的力气，他现在只是想洗把脸然后去看看LOKI是不是真的失去了声音，在那之前他的心总是悬着的，“所以我们的新客人怎么样了？”

“准确的说，比昨天好一些了，Sir.Dr.Banner已经处理了全部伤口，断骨也基本上接好了，但是Dr.Banner看起来依旧很担心，如果可以的话，我想我该告诉您，Mr.Loki在一个小时前曾清醒过，和您的状况相似。”


	12. Falseness

12.

Bruce关紧Loki的房门，留下一个独自悲伤的诡计之神，他已经尽力了，虽然他不是专业的医生，但处理伤口也不在话下，他想说的是他帮不了神明更多了。

Loki的头部没受到任何损伤，他不知道为什么神明会失去记忆，几乎所有在与萨诺斯交战中牺牲的人都回到了原本的位置，带着他们的原生记忆，但Loki不是，过去的一年里他依旧杳无音讯，在Thor强迫自己接受弟弟真正故去的消息时，他又突然出现。

Bruce费了好大劲才掰开Loki缩成一团的身体，神明像是感觉不到疼痛一般，把他断裂的手臂压在身下，另一只手臂死死揽着自己的肩膀，折掉的肋骨因为没得到及时的处理使神明的呼吸又粗又重，还带着一种杂音，更不幸的是诡计之神的四肢看起来在不久前受过很大的创伤，手腕和脚踝上都有正在愈合中的伤口，三四厘米长，血肉模糊。

他花了不少时间处理断骨和淤伤，然后给它们消毒，把Jarvis带来的石膏和绷带放在它们该呆的地方。

科学家小心翼翼的解开神明的上衣，衣角反卷露出的一块腹部皮肤已经有了轻微的凹陷，凌厉的骨像是黏在皮肉上一般突出，他吸了口凉气，不得不停下手中的工作休息一会，他甚至开始不确定在Sakaar遇见的自称"救世主"的黑发神明与他眼前的是否是一个人。

一切似乎与从前并无差别，Loki带着装腔作势的假笑，用语言做成一把利刃，将一切想要靠近他的人驱之千里。但还是有什么在改变，如果说曾经Loki有一顶闪亮亮的王冠，那现在他没了，他把它扔掉了。

接下来发生的事情又让Bruce陷入了另一次沉思。

Loki突然睁开了翡翠色的眸，起初他的眼睛里有恐惧和慌乱，但很快的消失了，他警惕的打量了一圈天花板之后，瞳孔向下转动，盯住了科学家，像蟒蛇盯着比自己身体庞大很多的猎物。

"Loki，我只是在处理伤口，放松..."Bruce抬手示意他手中的半卷绷带，和床边柜子上放着的一个盛满药物的塑料箱，"你瞧，就这样，很简单，你在这儿没有危险。"科学家做了一个缠绕的动作，试图使疯狂的神明安静下来。

Loki疑惑的皱了皱眉，似乎在理解科学家的语言，几分钟过去了，他没再采取下一步动作，空气里只有他沉重的呼吸声。

"不必担心，你很快会痊愈的。"Bruce对着他的前对手安慰的笑了。

科学家松了口气，打算进行最后一步––只要再给Loki腹部的伤口消毒，他就能离开这里，然后过一阵子他们就能收获一个恢复健康的神。

然而神明突然移动他的背，半坐起来，靠在三个或者是四个靠枕上，犹豫的抬起手伸向下颚和声带所在的位置，像是鼓足了极大勇气才那么做的，他先是摸过皮肤，像是在检查皮肤上或者骨骼是否受到了损伤，但那块地方只是有点擦伤，并没有很大影响，于是接下来神明微微开口将手指伸向喉咙深处，但是似乎也没发现什么。

"呃...抱歉打断了你，请问你在找什么吗？你不介意的话我想说你的喉咙看起来没有受到严重的创伤。"Bruce尽量柔和的说。

但还是发生了，神明不知为何眼睛里的怒意越来越强烈，夹杂着一些他看不懂的悲伤，科学家似乎已经看到熊熊烈火包围着他们。

他不知道是什么让谎言之神的情绪突然开始波动，Loki的手开始颤抖，像是在为怎么进行下一步进行思考，片刻之后他有了答案，他把手伸向裹了好几层纱布的颈项间，用力的抓住了什么向外扯，显然尽管他用了很大力气，依然没有成功，他脖子间的东西开始了报复，给他带去了痛苦，神明又缩成一团失去了意识。

但是更匪夷所思的事是接下来发生的，Bruce发誓，他从未见过这种事发生，他科学的大脑无法理解，许多年他深信不疑的东西几乎要发生动摇––他发誓他说的一切都是真的！

他看见空气中裂开了一道口子，足有一米多长，他警惕的凑近想看看是什么东西的时候，桄榔一声从里面掉出了至少六个巨大的木质褐色箱子，两个稍小一点的黑皮箱和一只更小的银边掺绿的手提箱，接着裂缝消失了，它们整齐的摞在一起，尽管这样还是占据了这间屋子的大部分空间。

Bruce将绷带放回药箱然后关门离开，他需要找人谈论一下这件事，也许他还需要借用一些Tony的好酒。

–––––––––––––

Loki必须强调，这是他一千多年的神生里最糟糕的一天，他逃离了黑暗和疼痛，也许他该为此欢呼雀跃，甚至他的前敌人还接纳了他，慷慨的收留他，但是他必须强调，这一天实在糟糕透顶。

他饥肠辘辘却失去了进食的欲望，无比疲劳却陷入了失眠的怪圈，他失去了能帮助他安然入睡的魔法后才发现入睡竟然无比困难。

所以他吃了凡人给他留下的一些"药片"？好像是这个单词，他记不清了，随便吧，他吃了那个白色圆片帮助自己入睡，接着他就开始了噩梦缠身的夜晚，只要他一闭上眼睛，Stark那张欠揍的脸就会出现，Stark这个人并不能引发他的恐惧，他甚至很确定是他给凡人带去了恐惧。是一些其他的东西，让他陷入慌乱的深渊，他的身体沉重，失去控制，甚至无法呼吸。

他已经觉得这很糟糕了，但是更让人头疼的在这之后。

这是一件很严肃的事情，他没有开玩笑，很严肃。

他失去了他的声音。

刚开始他以为那只是个梦，事实上，那确实只是个梦。因为他的喉咙没有疼痛，身上的伤也都被凡人和他的绿色大块头朋友处理过了，可事情就很诡异，他的声音不见了。

起初他认为是有什么伤阻止他发声，但是他仔细的检查过了，没有会危及声带震颤的伤，无论他怎么摩擦喉咙，就是没有一点声音了。

Loki知道自己很快会被恐慌淹没，因为声音对他无比重要，这是他头一次不知道原因的失去它，他用最后一丝理智思考原因，极大的可能是因为他失去魔法带来的副作用，如果是这样，那他必须得恢复魔法才能....找回他的声音。

他感觉他的思维开始出现混乱了，语言曾经是他保持理智最好的工具，但现在它不见了。

他想起上一次失去声音，是因为一个愚蠢的矮人和一场可笑的交易，但他失去声音之后的事可不那么好笑了。

他必须阻止那样的事再次发生。

所以他用那只可以自由活动的手抓住脖子间的金属，用全力向外拉扯，那坨破烂的金属纹丝不动。

他感觉到了血液里的疼痛，那是金属圈的报复。

––––––––––––––

Tony简单的洗漱之后穿着一件灰色背心和他的另一条沙滩短裤出现在公共客厅里，他胸口的反应堆在灰暗的环境里发着蓝色的幽静光芒。

他看到他的好朋友正沮丧的坐在餐桌后面，面前摆着一个冷冻三明治，但他的好友只是托腮沉思，食物一口未动。

"早上好呀，安全专家，也代我向我们的绿朋友问好，"Tony打了个哈欠，走过去拿起一个空杯子习惯性的去抓酒瓶却发现已经空了，所以他只能耸了耸肩，"看来金发公主已经开始他的太空旅行了，然而是什么困扰着你呢，Bruce？"

科学家沉默了一会，终于拿起三明治咬了一口："早上好，Tony."

"说吧，我听着呢。"Tony假笑了一下，然后打开冰箱拎出两盒牛奶，递给好友一盒。

其实他从来没有吃早饭的习惯，只是今天......

"是这样，一切都很好，没有东西被损坏––甚至还多了一些，在Loki房间的地板上，几个箱子，Loki也很好，我是说，他没有精神不稳定而做一些危险的事...之类的，但他看上去...不太好..."

"他当然应该看上去不太好，他砸烂了我的房顶，还毁了我最爱的一套餐具，他应该对此感到愧疚。"Tony打开牛奶盒的封口，喝了一口，记仇的回答。

"不...他摸了他的喉咙...很仔细...像在确认什么，然后拽着脖子上的什么东西，昏了过去..."Bruce想着措辞，不知道怎么说能表达出事情的奇怪。

"没人能知道我们的魔法师在想什么，放宽心..."Tony的笑容突然僵在了脸上，他想起了他早起的原因，那个噩梦。

"等等，他摸了他的喉咙吗？"发明家的语气突然严肃起来，语调也高了一些。

"对...但是他的喉咙没有受伤。我不知道发生了什么..."Bruce皱起眉。

有什么东西遮盖了Tony的双目，同时使Bruce的声音远去，是成河的鲜血，和他自己狰狞的笑...

"Tony,Tony？你在听吗？"Bruce疑惑的拍了拍好友的背，他突然觉得今早除了他外的所有人都很奇怪。

"哦，什么？抱歉，我走神了。"Tony摇晃了下脑袋，却没成功的逃离那个噩梦，"也许都是我的错。"

"什么？不...这不是你的错，放松点Tony."Bruce不明白他的好友为什么突然变成这样。

Tony深吸了口气，将牛奶盒放在吧台上转过身子："我刚才做了个梦，我弄哑了Loki."

"你是说..."Bruce已经完全被这两个人搞晕了，"可那只是个梦，不是你的错，甚至和你没有关系。"

"也许...可是这太反常了，我们得去问问他。"

 

"所以，你是说，这些东西是——"Tony手舞足蹈的在空气里比划着，吃惊的指着那些东西。

"对..."

"太酷了！我得告诉你，其实斑比也是这么掉出来的，只是他的落地方式没这么轻盈。"

"但是Tony，我们不知道这是谁的箱子，甚至不知道它们有没有危险。"Bruce压低声音，怕吵醒沉睡的神明。

"虽然我不赞成这么做，我们也许可以拆开一个箱子的封条看看里面的东西，就只是看看，确认有没有危险。"Tony挑了挑眉。

 

Bruce取来一把小刀，他们小心的割开了最上面的一个木箱封箱的胶带，箱子有一股清新的木香，干净又整洁。但是也很沉，Tony和科学家一起才把盖子掀开...他们后悔没叫来Steve.

但是这种后悔只持续了几秒钟，因为很快他们就被箱子里的东西吸引了，里面被木板隔成了几部分，其中一个部分放着几套衣服，拥有中世纪的复古风，图案繁复，是一些墨绿色掺杂着暗金色的长袍，数不清的扣子和拉链遍布各处。

"多精巧的工艺。"Tony赞叹了一声，但他很快被另一个部分中的一条小鱼吸引了目光。

盛放这条鱼的鱼缸是一个与地球鱼缸差不多的圆弧形状玻璃容器，但奇怪的是它很稳，即使箱子左摇右晃的移动它也不会溅出一点水，而那条鱼更奇怪了，Tony说不出它的品种，那条鱼周身是透明的，甚至能清晰的看到它的骨骼，同时它还发着深蓝色的光，照亮了身边的水。Tony下意识低头看了看自己的反应堆。

如果说之前那些奇怪的衣服无法让他们认出箱子的主人，那接下来Tony发现的那件熟悉的红橙相间的臂环让一切都变得清楚了。

Tony认出八年前他报复性的"送给"Loki的禁魔臂环被他仔细的竖放在叠的十分整齐的衣服内侧，在一片昏暗的冷色调中像太阳一般引人注目。

Tony吃惊于神明竟然没把那东西扔掉："Bruce...我猜我知道这些箱子的主人了..."Tony向着床的方向抬了抬头。

"？？怎么可能？它们是从——"

"对...所以我猜可能是四维口袋什么的..就像多啦A梦，你知道魔法是无法用科学去解释的..."


	13. Misunderstanding

13.  
"我不相信你能移动它们。"Bruce抱胸看着亿万富翁，毫不掩饰语气中的怀疑，"而且我不建议你这么做，如果Loki醒过来发现他的箱子不见了，我们都知道你的下场。"

"很好，我好害怕，你的威胁实在是太有用了，亲爱的Bruce，" Tony敷衍的回答着，同时依旧弯着腰试图移动那些漂亮的金属箱和木质皮箱，但是他用尽了力气推着走，箱子都不会移动分毫，"我甚至开始怀疑仅仅是他的鱼就有几公斤了。"

"你这么做真的不对，再说..."Bruce模仿着Steve的语气。

"hey,你怎么和队长一个模样了"Tony撇了撇嘴，转过身按了按胸口，纳米技术的亮红色战甲顷刻间包裹上了他的右手，"我不信这样我还会输。"  
"清醒点Stark，这可不是比赛，我必须得阻止你，在你再一次神志不清的干出让我们陷入困境的傻事之前。"Bruce神色变得认真起来，抬手按下发明家的右手。

Tony在心里翻了个白眼，他知道他的绿朋友仍旧觉得激怒一个不稳定的神是危险的，但只有他自己知道实情，这位神明目前的危险指数基本是零，但是他不敢将神明失去魔法的事说出来，他相信那样做才是真的危险。  
"emmm...好吧，也许你是对的..."Tony含糊着回答，尴尬的放下了手臂，发愁的看着这几只巨大的箱子，几乎遮挡住了房间绝大部分空间，他从未见过有这么大的箱子，"我不会打开它们，你知道我很注重个人隐私，就只是往开推一下，把它们挪到墙边去，不然我们根本不能...等等！你不会已经忘记我们到这儿的本来目的了吧，不是围观神奇的木箱而是来看看我的新客人。很好，不过没关系，我现在放弃移动箱子了，我会侧身钻过去。"  
"抱歉..你的语速有点太快了，不过我理解你的意思，这么做是对的。"Bruce赞许的点了点头，放下了抱胸的手臂。

"所以，他还好吗？"  
"比昨天好一些了，但是我觉得他需要一些仪器来监控心率，另外，最好能直接注射消炎药。"  
"明白。J？"  
"好的，先生。"  
Tony转了转手腕，铠甲离开皮肤，消失的无影无踪。他把他们打开过得那只箱子重新合上，用力按了按封箱的胶带，之后侧身小心翼翼的钻过箱子，在他看到神明的时候，还是禁不住吸了一口气，Loki侧卧着，依旧尽可能的缩成一小团不压到伤口，露在毯子外面的半个背裹满了雪白的纱布，脖子上禁魔项圈未覆盖的皮肤上也缠着厚厚好几层纱布，他还能隐约看到神明那条受伤手臂上的石膏边缘和凌乱的黑发间耳廓创口贴下隐隐暴露的鲜红。他不敢想象绷带下伤口的样子，不知道是因为错觉还是昨天的夜灯太暗，Tony总觉得神明昨天的伤口并没有这样密集。  
他突然感觉自己胸前反应堆的位置痛了一下。  
凡人不敢想象如果Loki真的失去了声音会怎样，他年幼的时候曾经读过关于北欧神话的故事书，神明银舌头这个响亮的外号几乎家喻户晓，他明白声音对Loki的重要，可一旦......  
他不愿意再继续想下去了。

 

因为背上伤口大多是新伤，所以Loki的头下枕着好几只枕头，值得庆幸的是他终于睡着了，呼吸很平稳。  
Tony不想打扰他，所以又轻手轻脚的溜回了箱子后头。  
"这让我想起了有关真正公主的故事，你知道，就是很多个厚床垫下放一粒豌豆，真正的公主总是能感受出来。"  
Bruce笑了笑："让他睡着可不容易。"  
Tony吸了吸鼻子，瞪大了他亮晶晶的眸子："哦，当然，这位可是货真价实的皇室。"  
科学家无视了好友的玩笑，继续接话："不知道你有没有注意过他手腕上的旧伤，像是被什么金属贯穿过，事实上他的四肢都有这样的痕迹。"  
"好吧，所以现在是认真问答时间，"Tony抿了抿唇让自己严肃起来，不过事实上他很难真正让自己变得严肃，"我注意到了，但是那些伤几乎痊愈，已经不再碍事儿了。我敢肯定这些伤和他的失踪有关，但是他的思维很混乱，只能希望Thor带回什么消息。我想我们最好先离开，出去谈吧，顺便继续没吃完的早餐，然后等他醒了再检查一下他的嗓子。"  
看到Loki睡得很熟Tony放心多了："对了，我们还得问问他箱子里的东西要怎么摆，都放在那儿真的不行。"  
—————————————  
Loki难得睡了一个无梦之眠，他觉得在他摔进Stark大厦之前至少有几个月未曾入眠了，他疲惫不堪浑身酸痛，几乎强打着精神和凡人唇枪舌战。他的魔法也所剩无几，所以他不得不被困在这具满是伤口的身体里任由凡人摆布，还得忍受Stark的嘲笑。  
对，Stark的嘲笑。  
他试图整理一下他的记忆，但仍旧是一团糟，他失去了大约八年的记忆。  
他不能完全信任他的前敌人，谁知道那人会不会用他来做什么奇怪装置的实验。  
说到奇怪装置...他想起了吵醒他的那个诡异的声音，每隔几秒钟就会"di"的响起，在很长一段时间里都这样持续着，让他无法继续深度睡眠。  
所以Loki睁开眼睛，视线逐渐清晰，他想看看是什么东西在响，但他被那东西吓了一跳，他在中庭的时间不长，只能认出那个长方体状拥有屏幕的物体像是一台电脑，屏幕上有很多他看不懂的曲线波动不停变化，还有一些无法辨认的英语字母，他觉得这可能是什么缩写。  
接下来他惊恐的发现，那个出声的物体一端插着电线，另一端竟然连接在他的身上，他稍微移动了一下，毯子掉落在腰部，那根电线连接着几个小吸盘，避开他胸前的纱布贴在皮肤上，随着胸口的呼吸跟着皮肤摆动，但是没什么痛感，也许是因为他已经麻木了？  
他不确定他在哪儿，他的头又开始痛了，难道他并不在Stark大厦，那只是一场梦？  
可是他定神打量着周边的环境，他确信这就是他昨夜入睡的房间，他甚至还在床前看到了他的箱子。  
所以只有一个可能...Stark背叛了他。  
也许用背叛这个词太过严重，他与凡人并没有什么契约，凡人本就没有义务帮助他，更何况他曾经试图侵略凡人的家乡，他想不出任何凡人会帮助他的理由。  
所以他什么也做不了，只能接受。  
Loki侧了侧身，让被压住的伤口远离床垫，他的视线又被挂在床边架子上的一只玻璃瓶吸引了，他偏头打量着那个瓶子，上面的单词是"舒巴坦钠"但他不知道它的意思，透明的液体已经流完了大半，剩下的三分之一依旧不断的通过管子流进他的身体里。  
诡计之神的视线顺着连接玻璃瓶的塑料管下移，停在塑料管的尽头——他的左手背上，一根几厘米的针正半插在血管里，上面覆盖着一些医用纱布，那些不知名的液体就是从那儿进来的。  
所以Stark想做什么？夺走他的左手来报复吗？他动了动手腕和手指，除了肌肉的酸痛外没有任何不适。  
他知道他必须忍住莫名而起的恐慌，这太不像他了，只是几根管子而已，没什么。  
他进行了几次深呼吸，在视线落到他的那堆箱子上时，他没有觉得安慰，反而再也控制不住自己了。他想起箱子出现前发生的事情——那个梦，还有他的声音。  
他希望那都是假的，可是他张口大喊大叫时只有空气通过鼻腔的声音，他的唇大张，就是发不出一点儿声音。  
即使不是Stark夺走了他的声音，也一定和这个人有关系。  
Loki气愤的皱起眉，抬眼死死盯着那只玻璃瓶，突然间一种暴怒的情绪开始控制他的身体，他抬起左手拎着挂玻璃瓶的架子狠狠向地面砸过去，他这只完好的手臂恢复了不少力气，可怜的金属架几乎断成了两截，玻璃瓶也在一声清脆的响声中变成了一堆碎屑，药水溅的到处都是，他不顾流血的手掌，用一条腿压住管子，把针头抽了出来。  
但是他的声音没有回来。  
他伸手把胸前的金属片摘掉，长方体机器开始肆意尖叫，他把胸口弄得到处都是手背上伤口的鲜血。  
他冷静下来，尽力呼吸。  
接着他意识到可怕的事实——他的声音依旧没有回来。


	14. Ice

14.  
Tony不知道通常情况下梦境和现实诡异的巧合意味着什么，他知道魔法师的一切都不能再用常规来解释，但是他真心实意的希望关于Loki的声音是一场幻觉，等到他尊贵的客人醒过来就能想起一切恢复理智，然后他会想办法将他脖子上的玩具取下来，这之后恶作剧之神就能到不知道哪颗星球上的新阿斯加德去，找他亲爱的哥哥。  
远离他口中不堪一击又低劣的中庭。而他希望这一切能在一天里全部发生。  
他尊贵的客人的一切都那么神秘，悄无声息的消失在所有人的视线里十几个月，又突然"嘭"的一声像爆米花一样出现。可能正是因为如此他们这类生物才被称为"神"吧，噢几乎让人想崇拜的落泪——才怪，他一定要重申Loki的出现真的发出了"嘭"的声音，像一堆垃圾一样被什么东西嫌弃的抛了下来。  
Tony觉得自己的头又开始痛了，仅仅一天而已，他的生活就发出了惊人的变化。  
"即使您这么说，Sir，从理论上来说仅仅有百分之零点八七的可能性发生，这其中还不包括Mr.Odinson因为您没有妥善照顾他的弟弟而生气。"Jarvis冷漠又带着机械感的声音回趟在小客厅里。  
"感谢你的计算，J."Tony假笑了一下，背慵懒的贴近木椅的靠背，手里握着一罐热牛奶，那是他的好朋友强塞给他的。  
在Bruce没收了他放在桌面上的几瓶空了的白兰地以后，"Tony喝酒"这件事在这个建筑里被彻底禁止了。  
"你没有权利这么做，我是说，看，像这样，"Tony亮了亮手里的牛奶罐，"干涉我的生活。"  
"如果没有人来干涉，总有一天你会害死自己，所以这事儿没得商量。"Bruce正穿好了他的外套，手中拎着一件小型手提箱，装着他不太多的行李。  
"不，这太可笑了...你要去哪？？"Tony抬头本来想嘲笑他好友的愚蠢，却突然看到一个穿戴整齐准备离开的科学家，翘了一半的唇角僵在脸上，瞬间改变了话题，"你要离开？不，不，不，我不同意。"  
亿万富翁用人类几乎不可能达到的速度瞬间冲到电梯门口，拦下已经打开的门，挡在了Bruce和电梯的金属门之间。  
"嘿，你在开玩笑。你知道我的研究很快就能有结果，只要我不整天窝在你的大厦里。如果你担心Loki，我保证他所有伤都在恢复中，不会有什么新的——"科学家试图和他的大眼睛朋友解释。  
"不不不，你不能走，首先这是我们的大厦，其次..."Tony向后退了一步，死死抓着电梯边缘好像那是他的最后一根救命稻草，他把目光投向Loki房间的方向，"谁都知道他清醒时会发生什么，我真的...我不能应付一个疯狂的半神...我们不能没有你。"  
"不，Tony，你还有Steve，只要你告诉他，他总会在。所以这件事没的商量，如果你想知道原因，我会说，Nat会和我一起，你知道这几年我们都没什么机会单独聊聊。"Bruce撇了撇嘴，调整了一下拿收集箱的手指，前进了一点。  
"不！不行！你就是不能去。行行好，睡美人还得...."  
"不，谈话时间到此为止了。Tony你已经很大了，别像个孩子。"  
"我的地方我做主，你休想离开。"Tony愤怒的看着面前这个扬言要离开的家伙，更加靠近电梯了。  
"好吧，谈话时间真的结束了，如果这是你希望的，Stark——"Bruce笑的灿烂，太阳穴周围开始充斥一些淡绿色爬上皮肤，"也许这是你希望的，让我变得绿一点......"  
"很好，Bruce，你现在变得和他们一样，去吧，去你想去的地方，行了吧？"Tony绝望的举手投降，向旁边迈了几步离开了电梯口。  
"做得好，谢谢你，朋友，如果需要我的时候随时联系，"Bruce笑了一下，又恢复成了温吞吞的样子，按下按钮走进电梯里，"现在回到你刚才坐的地方继续享受你的牛奶吧，或者做任何你想做的事。"  
"不，我不敢相信这是你做出的事，"Tony小声嘟哝着，看着电梯门无情的关闭，揉着他的鼻梁打算坐会原来的位置上。  
"Sir，我必须提醒您，您的新客人出了一些状况。"  
哦，很好，所以今天又是忙碌的一天，太好了。  
Tony认命的苦笑，他能搞定的，搞定这个难缠的新室友并保证自己不恐慌发作。  
而且他不会找Cap帮忙，绝不会。  
————————————  
当Tony以为自己已经准备好应对一切时，事实上他总是准备的不够好。  
所以一天之后，他和神明又处在了一种令人尴尬的困境中，就像之前的温暖是一场幻觉。  
Loki半靠在玻璃碎片和正在滴血并且被团成一团的塑料管之后，原本未受伤的那只手现在沾满了鲜血，他甚至能看到那些血顺着神明漂亮的指甲弧度下淌，那些血迹同样沾满了他的胸口，他那只未上石膏的腿搭在床边，诡异又奇怪，他身后的心脏检测器在尖叫。  
"好吧...我不知道你想干什么，但是冷静，好吗？我保证在这里没有人再敢伤害你，好吗？"Tony让自己的声音变得柔和，维持着站在门口的动作没再前进，手腕上被他改进过的手环正发着红光，他把那只手藏在背后...但是他不想走到需要召唤他战甲的地步，只是一种防身手段....  
Loki只是冷漠又危险的瞪着他，眸子里没有一点儿温度。  
"呃...希望我没打扰你？"Tony承认，这样的诡计之神让他不敢靠近，但他就是管不住他的嘴，"我猜你这样做是因为...你需要鲜血来补充能量？就像吸血鬼一样，你知道一定程度上来说他们也不朽并且拥有强大的能力。"  
Loki依旧恶狠狠的瞪着凡人，像是要把凡人的舌头割断一般。  
舌头...对了。  
"你有没有觉得哪里不舒服之类的？你的嗓子——"Tony瞬间关闭了自己不断开合的唇，因为他看到了Loki越来越意味明显的威胁，以及神明紧紧握在手里的一节长长的玻璃碎片。  
"等等，等等，放松——我知道你的意思，我不会再提起这个话题了，我发誓这和我没有关系！另外我说的没有人能伤害你也包括我自己，好吗？我知道你认出它来了..."Tony一把扯下手腕上的手环，将它扔在了桌面上。  
神明的脸色只好转了一点点，坚硬的目光仍像两把利刃直刺Tony的胸口。  
"Hey，别这样嘛。"Tony叹了口气，小心翼翼的走进门来。  
Loki依旧没有反应，只是死死的看着Stark，他不知道该不该相信这个凡人，在他所有记忆都标明这个人是敌人以后。  
所以他决定采取他一贯的应对方法，任何情绪都不会透露给这名凡人。  
像是能看透他在想什么，Tony轻声开口："听着，Lokes，你没有义务必须相信任何人，好吗？不用给自己压力，我们都没义务必须去相信谁。我只是尝试在获得你的信任而已，你不必一定要做什么，只有一件事，保持冷静就好。还是那句话，没人能从我这儿伤害你了。"  
Loki抿了抿干裂的嘴唇，收回了他能杀人的目光。  
"现在，我进去了？"  
神明矜持的点了点头，眼神依旧呆滞。  
Tony踢开地上的碎片和变成两截的金属架，抱起门边的药箱，穿过堆得高高的箱子们，关掉心脏检测器之后坐在了床的另一侧。  
"你得把手给我，天啊，现在你看起来像刚吃完什么活物。"Tony打开药箱的盖子挑出紧急处理伤口的药和纱布。一股药香立刻填满了他的鼻腔。  
Loki冷漠的翠绿色眸子动了动，看起来像是再极力忍住想接下凡人絮絮叨叨话题的冲动，强装着冷淡的样子，依旧闷闷不乐的没有任何回应。  
“喂，别这样啊！”Tony噘着嘴抱怨，他不想因为一场荒唐的梦和一个可怕的巧合毁了他和诡计之神建立的一切，“阳光美人，你不能这样，拜托了，别像对Thor一样对我。”  
Loki在凡人喋喋不休的抱怨声里微微抬了抬眸子，他原本对Stark产生的莫名恐惧就被这个人亲手折断，并且神明发现他悲伤的情绪正在不断消失，一种用手掐住凡人脖颈的冲动取代了它们。  
但是他不能这么做。  
“很高兴你终于迈出了第一步，这很好。”Stark吹了声口哨，一把拉过神明白皙的手掌，将他的手指拉平，把神明握在掌心的碎玻璃拿走，放在床头柜上，“你看，就是这么简单。”  
“亲爱的，我必须再问一次，你的喉咙有没有什么不舒服？”Tony一边用镊子夹起沾过酒精的棉球，把它轻轻擦过神明掌心的伤口，一边小心翼翼的开口。  
Loki没给出任何回答，就像自从Tony踏进这间屋子开始一样，对于Tony的任何废话他都没做出反驳和威胁，Tony顿时明白了原因。  
“好吧，没事，别紧张，一会儿我会检查一下你的喉咙，没事的，我发誓能解决这个，别太纠结，会好的。”Tony依旧喋喋不休，然后将沾染了血迹的棉球扔掉，把沾过药膏的棉签在神明手掌涂了薄薄一层，开始一圈圈缠绷带，“你知道，有的时候确实会这样，在发生某些事情之后，可能和你太紧张了有关，别想得太多，深呼吸，放松点，如果你想知道我曾经也经历过，没什么可怕的，最后都会恢复。”  
绷带裹到手腕的时候，Tony将它剪开，然后系了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，最后用湿纸巾擦了擦Loki指甲上的残血。  
Loki面无表情的盯着自己的手腕。  
“就是这样啦，不要碰水，很快就能恢复的。”Tony安慰的笑了笑，拍了拍Loki没被绷带包裹的肩胛骨上的一块位置，“只要你不同意，我就不会告诉任何人，Jarvis也不会说，任何人都不能打扰或伤害你，只要你不愿意见到他们，然后我会帮你恢复你的魔力，保证你的声音会回来，你就只是呆在这儿，做除了伤害别人或者自己以外的任何事，好吗？”


	15. lost

15.  
Loki觉得有什么粘稠的东西遮盖了他的双目，促使他的整个视线变成了一片红色。他太久没感受到光，然而每次他认为自己可以忍受黑暗的时候，冰冷的事实只是在嘲笑他的无知。  
他记得自己愚蠢的决定换来了什么——被一只可笑的紫色怪物捏碎脖子？这简直就是一场笑话，也许和他的哥哥在一起太久了，久到他都开始通过他哥哥不断的唠叨被那些愚蠢的英雄主义洗脑。现在好了，他终于能实现尽十年来最大的愿望，远离他的兄弟，也许此生都不会再见。当他意识到这一点的时候他开始不像很久之前觉得轻松了，他笑不出来。命运总是在他决定安定下来的时候与他开巨大的玩笑，他也没有勇气去干涉命运三女神的决定。一开始他只是准备接受他的结局，死亡或是放逐，毕竟这些黑暗又透着死亡气息的单词才是适合与"Loki"放在一处的。  
但是他错了，没有死亡，没有放逐，只是活着。他能感受到的唯一一样东西就是他的生命。  
他知道他脖子上的断骨一直没有通过正确的方式被修复，同样，他能感觉到他的四肢被某些拳头大的金属贯穿，那些金属像是沾过粘合剂一般和他身后冰冷的岩石合为一体，然后贯穿他的整节骨头和韧带直到穿过他手臂和小腿的内侧皮肤，将他的手腕和脚腕牢牢钉在岩石上，他不得不一直保持一个僵硬的姿势，稍微的摆动都会牵动那些无法愈合的伤口换来钻心的痛。  
什么液体不受控制的从他的眼睛里涌出，他不知道是血，是汗，还是泪，唯一能确定的是，他看不见任何东西了。  
剧烈地疼痛长时间吞噬着他以至于他根本没时间去考虑是众多敌人中的哪个抓住了他少有的愚蠢而得到了这珍贵的复仇机会。  
他之前并不是没遇到过这样尴尬的状况，但他总会有办法最终从各种各样的报复中脱身并恢复健康。  
但是现在，他痛的忍不住倒吸冷气，最脆弱的几部分骨头几乎被金属打穿，而且饥饿和疲惫让他根本无法入眠。他不知道已经过了多久，疼痛让他哪怕悄悄打盹都变成了奢望。  
唯一的安慰也许是他仍然能感受到他的魔法，尽管微乎其微，但是他仍然感受到他的魔法在尽力维持他的生命。  
他的身体像某种容器，如果他的魔法储备能达到一定程度，他不仅可以逃出黑暗潮湿的山洞，手刃胆敢挑衅神明的敌人，还可以恢复他的身体，也许再多的伤害都不能算什么。

可现在他的魔法极其微弱，他敢肯定他被关在潮湿的山洞里至少有两个月了，他腕子上的新肉自我愈合，已经和金属长在了一起，不像开始时那样疼了，偶尔甚至还会发痒，但是他的魔法并没有恢复多少。  
Loki的眼睛仍旧看不见东西，也许太久在黑暗中让它们受了伤害。阴冷的空气已经像毒舌一样盘旋上他跪倒的双膝，他几乎感觉不到四肢的存在了。  
不，准确的说，他已经开始感觉不到自我的存在了。  
Loki忍不住开始怀疑曾经填充他脑海的那些瑰丽冒险抑或那些巨大的悲伤和不被信任的愤怒只是他的某种幻想，也许他从降生伊始就被钉在这块岩石上，而已。  
他的喉咙干燥的像要着火，连嘶哑的呻吟都无法发出。一些奇怪的法术击中了他，他鼻腔所能呼入的空气逐渐减少，他不得不张口呼吸，但是他感觉自己的气管所能通过的空气也越来越少，呼吸的声音越来越粗重，他觉得他的肾脏在身体内部变得又大又重，几乎要挤碎他的肺了，他忍不住发出已经不成声调的嘶吼，开始用力挣扎。  
但他能做的也只是将四肢新长好的皮肉重新扯开，鲜血重新喷涌而出，金属却纹丝不动，隐隐的痒重新被伤口撕裂产生的痛取代。  
没关系，他在剧烈的呼吸里告诉自己。会好的，一切都会好的。  
直到一双丑陋的布满纹理的手将什么冰凉的东西贴上他的脖颈调整到一个几乎让他窒息的宽度，接下来那东西和他布满伤痕的脖子死死贴合。恐怖的事情发生了，他感觉不到他的魔法了...一点都没有了，那些温柔的保护着他的神奇咒语被残忍的撕扯而下，窒息和骨头被贯穿的痛数倍反弹回来，他几乎忘记了怎样呼吸，仿佛他的口自他出生就只为尖叫而生。  
他疯狂的晃着肩膀，将头撞向身后的岩石，脖子间佯装安静的金属终于被激怒，一股电流送向他的血管，他只能感觉有什么在旋转，有什么在倒塌。  
毫无疑问失去魔法最终会让他的生命离他远去。  
有人在他的耳畔低语："你以为你懂得痛苦的滋味，但他会让你知道你曾经深陷其中的痛苦，如今尝来犹如食蜜。"  
——————————————

"很好，我能搞定这个。"Tony再次深呼吸，告诉自己他面前的神明并不会伤害他，接着他打开衣柜翻出一件宽松的墨绿色衬衫来，毫无疑问这间屋子一开始就是为Loki准备的，当每个人都在迎接重逢的时候，Thor相信他的弟弟也会回来。  
"所以，你这样看着我，是因为你还记得我？我不知道你还记得多少，至少你记得外星军队，纽约，Barton特工，对吧？你不想见Thor，所以他说的家庭问题，在你的印象里还没解决，是吗？"他把衬衫放在Loki身旁，深秋的纽约清晨已经不复温暖。  
Loki垂着头依旧没给出任何反应，左手紧紧抓着深灰色的床单，他只愿意在某些他感兴趣的问题里给出回应。  
显而易见的是这位诡计之神已经和Tony印象中的那位有了天壤之别，Tony不知道这是不是和失去魔法有关，但他相信这并不能改变一个人，或者说一个神，无所谓了...这不能改变他的性格。  
Tony想要帮助神明的时候却发现自己对Loki实际上几乎一无所知。他只是好像看到了曾经伤痕累累还佯装镇定把所有人拒之千里的自己，所以某些情感在推着他，促使他无法对破碎的神明望而不见。  
"我猜我说对了？好吧很显然你不想谈这个问题。那么你是否介意我把你的箱子...往边上来一点？就在那儿——只往过来一点，让它们不会..."Tony指着靠近衣柜边角落里的一大片空地。  
但是Loki突然又抬起头来，用冷漠的掺了冰的眸子瞪着Stark.  
"好，你赢了！它们哪也不会去，好吗？就在这儿，挡住这张床..."Tony做了个投降的动作，他觉得他的头又要开始疼了。所以他从衣柜抽屉里掏出一个崭新的笔记本和一根碳素笔放在那件衬衫旁边，吸了口气："听着，亲爱的，你不能这样，只是告诉我你的偏好或者你需要什么，我保证除此以外任何你不想谈起的话题都不会出现。"  
Loki抿了抿几乎失去血色的唇，思考了一会，轻轻的点了一下头。  
"很好，那我们开始吧。那块显示屏和这些小圆片只是为了监测你的心脏，而地下这堆破烂是为了让消炎药更快的起作用。没有啦，这就是它们存在的原因。"Tony把手掌摊向地下的碎玻璃瓶和卷曲的塑料管，耸了耸肩。  
年轻欺诈者的眼睛里依旧蕴含着那种不知名的情绪，他不知道该对凡人的这些话摆出怎样的态度，他知道的唯一一件事只是凡人说的话越多，那些包裹着他心脏的恶心情绪就越会好转。所以他没有打断一直在说话的凡人，甚至一反常态的移开受伤的手臂好让Tony更加便捷的用墨绿色衬衫把他身上的伤口遮住。  
"...所以就是这样，现在我的铠甲百分之九十以上都能实现智能化，另外我也一直在研究你魔法的运作过程，原本是为了阻止...算了，无所谓，总之你不用担心，我分析出那玩意儿的原理后，你的魔法立刻就能回来，用不了太久。"Tony尴尬的笑了笑，轻轻撩起Loki卷曲的黑发整理了一下衬衫领子，接着又将神明右臂的袖子上卷，直到能露出所有石膏。  
Loki只是晃了一下肩膀，证明他在听。  
"解决一切困难的秘诀，第一点，永远不要怀疑Tony Stark."Tony帮Loki系好最后一颗扣子，拍了下手。  
Loki再也不能忍受凡人的独白了，他深吸了一口气然后扯下碳素笔盖，拎过硬皮本开始在上面写些什么。  
而Tony惊讶于神明即使用左手也能写出漂亮的英语字母。  
【自以为是的凡人。】  
【你以为自己是谁？竟然胆敢窥探古老法术的秘密。】  
【我会让你付出代价...】  
"Hey雪花，你让我怀疑你是否看了太多的古典戏剧，所以这就是你所有要说的话？"Tony几乎被Loki奇怪的古英语逗乐了，"我发誓你再写这些东西我就把它们拿走。"  
Loki本来还想再写点什么的手停在了原处，接着恶狠狠的合上了本子又恢复了木头人的样子。  
"很好，这才是恶作剧之神通常做的事，安静的躺着。"机械师对于一早晨神明只回应了三句话就被迫收手的现状很满意，但紧接着他就迟钝的发现北欧神的脸色看起来更差了，睫毛下的黑眼圈又大又深，鼻尖爬满了虚汗，"为什么你看起来更糟糕了！也许你得吃点东西，天哪，Thor会杀了我的！"  
Tony一边嚷嚷着一边消失在门口。

 

"在...中庭？你们是这么叫这儿的对吧，有人感觉伤心或者受伤生病的时候，通常会得到一个拥抱，这会让我们感觉好很多。"Tony一边指挥着他的机器朋友帮他把玻璃碎屑和塑料管拉出Loki的房间，一边捧着装着一摞小糖饼和一杯热可可的托盘再一次钻过几乎有两个他那样高的巨大箱子。  
Loki看起来似乎好了一点，墨绿色的衬衫稍微遮住了一些他胸口及后背的纱布，那些伤口已经被机械师先生好好的重新打理过了，但是黑发的北欧神依旧闷闷不乐的半靠着五个抱枕盯着凡人像演杂技一样穿过巨大的箱子间。  
"Hey，怎么还是不开心，摇滚时代？你可是在几乎所有人都向往的Stark大厦顶楼，没什么比这更好的了！也许我该叫Jarvis放点欢快的歌....不，我们不放，没有音乐，一点都没有。"感受到Loki凶狠的眼神，Tony转移了话题，"来，吃点东西？我猜你会喜欢！"接着他顺手将托盘放在床头柜的正中间，把药箱挤到了边缘。  
Loki吸了吸鼻子，嫌弃的盯着凡人给他的食物。  
"不行，不能这样，不准这么看着我亲爱的小糖饼，你不能光看外表得真正去尝尝才知道！"Tony一边极力向黑发神明推荐他最新发现的美食一边还往小糖饼上浇更多糖霜，"你看，就像你，呃...不，我没有说你不好看的意思，只是...你懂的，就像...嗯...阿斯加德甜心！对，以后就让我们这么称呼你？"  
Tony放下盛着糖霜的小碗，为自己找到的新昵称沾沾自喜。  
他发现如果他的嘴不停下，他就几乎没有闲工夫想起一年前的大战和他与邪神初见的纽约，这样再好不过，因为他真的不想再搞砸一切了。  
而优雅的小王子终于忍不住翻了个不那么优雅的白眼。

Loki收回了他嫌弃的目光，垂着眸子若有所思了好一会，然后他用缠着纱布的左手握着早些时候Stark塞给他的碳素笔，在放到他面前的本子上写了一串句子。  
【那你要给我吗？】  
"什么？"Stark疑惑的盯着纸上的句子，他刚才说了太多东西，已经猜不到Loki指的什么了。  
Loki拿过本子又写了什么。  
【那个拥抱。】  
"啊！当然！"Stark少见的愉快的笑了，熟悉Tony的人都知道他鲜少有这种"真实的"笑容，他唇角翘起的弧度如此耀眼以至于连修剪整齐的胡子都显得软绵绵的。  
接着凡人弯下腰靠近神明，小心的避开他的伤口，轻轻环住了神明的身体，再一次拍了拍神明的背。  
Loki抬起未受伤的那只手臂，也悄悄靠近凡人的肩膀。


	16. Lies are like wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!

16.  
Loki已经忘记了他上次进食是什么时候，可能几周，也可能是更久之前。尽管如此他的胃仍旧没有饥饿感，他知道自己的情况不太好，也许是因为失去魔法导致他的身体也开始停止运转，而他处于这种状态已经太久了...他不知道自己还能不能坚持到Stark解决一切。  
他无情的拒绝了Stark给他推荐的超甜蜜糖霜饼，一边小口吞着热可可一边好笑的看着凡人大眼睛里满满的失望。  
"只尝一口就好，它不会让人觉得腻，你会喜欢的！"Stark一边抗议一边抱着药箱将它放回门边的长脚桌上，"无论如何你都得吃点东西。"  
Loki亮了亮左手里的咖啡杯，他有这杯热热的褐色液体就足够了。  
"不行，斑比，你必须吃东西。"Tony的语气突然变得严肃又强硬，而Loki还没来得及惊讶他的转变，他就又恢复了插科打诨的样子，"对啦，既然你看到这个杯子，我就必须得说一句，它可是独一无二的！我几乎从未有过两只同样的餐具。"  
黑发邪神看着手里的杯子，突然不知道该怎么接话了，他看了看瘫在他身边的碳素笔和写过几句话的硬皮本子，放弃了用笔和这个凡人交流。  
"Stark."  
一个平淡又有点凛冽的声音突然出现在Tony耳边，凡人被吓了一大跳，药箱咣当一声掉在桌子上，Tony不受控制的连连后退，一脚踩空栽进了转椅里，椅子带着他转了好几圈之后又向后行进，最后咣的一下撞上屋门这场闹剧才算停止。  
起初，Tony以为是神明在说话，但是半神的唇根本没有开合过，可是那声音听起来无比熟悉，并且这里除了他和Loki没有别人，Jarvis或是Friday都不会这么吓他。  
发明家呻吟了一声，揉着被撞酸的背从椅子上站起来，小心翼翼的开口："Loki，你在讲话吗？"  
神明又咽下一口可可，然后挑眉看着他。  
然后那个声音又冒了出来："你觉得呢？"  
Tony发誓自己没有看到Loki开口，他抬起头扫视了一下光溜溜的天花板："J,是你在说话吗？"  
"不是，Sir."  
"那...Friday？"  
"先生，我必须提醒您，这周Friday一直处在升级维护状态。"  
"好吧，谢谢。"Tony撇了撇嘴，小声嘀咕着，"所以就剩下一个可能，终于到了这一天，我即将因为酒精中毒而死。"  
"这太可笑了，Stark."那道凛冽的声音又响起来。  
Tony停下了脚步，盯着面前的半神。  
"对，是我。"Loki意料之外的爽快承认，带着一个苦涩的笑。  
"所以...这是某种精神控制吗？就像你想——"Tony突然紧张起来，因为如果Loki再次具有攻击性他不知道该怎么办。  
"不，不是。只是我的魔法选择了你，它认为你能帮我，事实上我能和你这样交流的时间并不能持续很久，因为...你知道——"Loki停顿了一下，压低了声音，"你知道我的魔法几乎耗尽了..."  
年轻的神明收起了他的嘲讽和讥笑，好像突然隐藏了他身体外侧包裹的尖刺，只剩下浓重的无奈。  
“Hey,别这样。我会解决这个的，如果说这世上你一定得相信一个人，那就是我。”Tony耸了耸肩并且发誓一定要搞定神明脖子上的玩具。  
神明小心翼翼的放下了还剩下一半可可的杯子，挪了挪肩膀不回应了。  
机械师悄悄地叹气，Loki这次自从醒过来就带着一种诡异的沉默和冷静，然而实际情况并没好转多少，他吃不下东西以往极快的愈合速度也几乎消失，他记得Thor说过即使是骨头断裂那样的伤不用魔法，花上几个小时也可以自己愈合。然而现在几乎一整天要过去了，Loki的一半肩膀依旧无法活动，更别提自己走动了。  
"所以还是...试着吃点东西？"Tony的双手乱舞了几下谨慎的措辞试图不戳中神明的伤心处，"Thor说过你的伤可以很快痊愈，也许你吃点东西，等好了就可以去浴室......"  
Loki只是笑了笑，瞳孔里有墨绿的光泽闪闪发亮，那些颜色让发明家将他的词句生生咽了下去。  
但是人工智能的声音突然响起:"先生，Odinson先生请求和您通话。"  
还没等Jarvis说完，通讯屏幕已经自己蹦了出来，占据了Loki卧室几乎一整面墙，Thor看起来依旧一团糟，甚至面颊上还挂着彩，但至少他有了点精神。  
"我亲爱的朋友！！"Thor第一眼看到了他的钢铁朋友，于是立刻一把将他的斧子仍在地面热情的打起招呼，可以注意到他的背景是某个荒芜的星球或者宇宙空间，远处仍传来某种动物的哀鸣，而他的背后依旧有阿斯加德的战士浴血奋战，紧接着他看到了稍远处床上的Loki，笑容变得更灿烂了，"嗨，弟弟，再见到你感觉真好！"  
Loki缩了缩肩膀，像是在躲着什么，没有任何回应。  
Thor又打量了Loki几秒，然后笑容渐渐淡了，"弟弟，你哪里不舒服吗？还是说有人..."  
"一切都很好，大怪头。睡美人只是还没做好准备如何回应你，放宽心吧，没人能再伤害他了，我们出去说。"Tony一边说着一边示意Jarvis将投屏移到走廊。  
"我保证不会再有人那么对他了。"Tony轻轻拉着把手将门关好。  
"谢谢你，朋友。"Thor抹了一把脸上的鲜血，"我看到了他的伤。只是担心为什么Loki好的那样慢...上次见到他这样还是几百年前他在配一副药剂时受到了误导，产生的副作用让他的魔法消失了，失去了它，他的伤口不仅无法恢复...甚至几乎没命了..."  
"等等！失去魔法会杀死他？"Tony着急的打断Thor的自言自语，突然产生了一种很不好的预感，如果Thor说的是真的，那Loki糟糕的状态就全部能解释清楚了。  
"是的，差不多这样。他的魔法偶尔会产生自己的思想，但无法和他分离。"Thor叹了口气，眉蹙的更紧了，"他的魔法出问题了吗？"  
Tony不知道为什么突然被一股倦意席卷，他不知道为何神明不想让任何人知道他失去了魔法，他只是责怪自己已经如此小心还是不断的让事情变得糟糕...  
Tony不想说出那个词，他安慰自己是他说过的不必完全相信他，也许Loki只是有所顾忌。  
他还没来得及回答Thor的问题，屏幕那边就又混乱起来，高大的外星物种击中了Thor，雷霆之神握起斧子反击。  
"不管发生了什么，只是别让Loki的魔法出问题，感谢你，我的朋友！我会尽快回来，就这样。"Thor急匆匆的说完，挂掉了通讯器。

Tony看着突然黑掉的投影呆住了，他没想到Thor挂的这样快以至于他有很多问题根本没办法搞清楚。  
钢铁之人叹了口气，自始至终他从来没有读懂过那名复仇者大厦里的新客人，从七年前神明将他从顶楼抛下，Loki就成了他的一个梦魇，有的时候他觉得神明带给他无尽的吸引，但更多的时候是绝望。  
Tony不想破坏他和神明的现状，更不想对神明大吼大叫，所以他回到小厨房带了一盘苹果沙拉放回Loki房间的桌上，什么也没说打算离开，


	17. Focus on appearance

17.  
“嘿，凡人，你要去哪？”Loki盯着扔下一盘搅的稀烂的苹果沙拉就要离开的小个子男人，眯起了眼睛，用他剩余不多的魔法问。  
他能清晰的感觉到魔法飞速离他而去，过不了多久他就又只能依靠那本愚蠢的硬皮书来和这个凡人交流。想到这个，他就控制不住自己叫住要离开的凡人。说起来很丢人，他已经开始怀念凡人温暖的抱。  
“我也有自己的事情呀，很抱歉不能一直陪在你身边，你知道，我的战甲，人工智能，小零件...就这些，睡美人。”Tony并不想让魔法师知道自己是因为情绪问题不想再影响身边的人，只好随便找个理由搪塞。  
“我能和你一起待在你的车间，我相信如果你有关于魔法方面的问题我可以很好的作出答复。”Loki少有的低下身段来要求陪在一个人身边，这种事真的在他身上鲜有发生。他确信凡人不会拒绝他，因此语气十分肯定。  
Tony撇了撇嘴，盯着神明裹满纱布的身子和打着石膏的小腿，又停顿了一段时间以确认神明不是在开玩笑:“你在逗我吗，摇滚时代。我得把你背下去吗？不，我确认我来不了第二次。”凡人停了停，开始张口威胁，“不然我把鹰眼男孩和美人特工找来陪你，或是让他们把你搬到我的车间？”  
Loki随着凡人的语言又想起了那两位特工凌厉的目光，他并不是在怕什么，只是他实在太累了，他不想再面对Stark以外的任何人。  
Loki不出声了。  
“很好，做个乖孩子。”Tony笑了笑，并且开始得意于他在口头上占的上风。  
他打算离开了。  
Loki只是盯着突然心情大好的凡人，似乎想看透这个人天才的大脑里在想着什么，他准备了无数个伤人的句子来对付这个大胆的凡人，可是他不想浪费剩余不多的魔法能量。  
所以他觉得暂时让凡人觉得满足是可行的，而Stark这个人对他来说分外好懂，让他觉得满意而留下对神明说易如反掌。  
“等等，Anthony.我记得你说过想把我的箱子换个地方？”Loki佯装突然想起的样子，心里却在得意的笑，“我突然发现它们确实很碍事儿，能麻烦帮我把它们移走吗？”  
Tony停下了蠢蠢欲动的脚步，说实话他没想到神明会再开口询问他是否能留下，他心里敏感的那部分突然被这些语言戳中，他发现他的腿不能移动了，他隐隐觉得也许他留下会更好。  
Bruce是对的，如果他总是不愿意踏出第一步，永远关紧心门，那就永远不会有人愿意进来。  
而且他从未见过神明这样的语气。  
“交给我吧。”Tony挤出一个笑来，拍了拍他的反应堆，纳米战甲覆盖住他的双手，“我保证不损坏任何东西。”他小心地搬起最上面那只漂亮的灰色金属箱，生怕破坏了什么东西招至神明的怒火。  
“Loki，没有了魔法，你的状态其实很糟糕，是不是？”Stark突然张口问道。  
突然被喊名字的神明从成堆的靠枕间抬了抬头，听到后面的语句又躺了回去:“Thor告诉你的？”  
“就只是...好吧，是他告诉我的。”Tony放弃了在谎言之神面前撒谎的想法，他轻轻的把金属箱贴墙放好。  
“真不知道我忘记的这几年都发生了什么，Thor竟将我吃的这样透。”Loki见Tony爽快的承认，也将想好的各种借口咽下了肚子。  
“我不清楚具体发生了什么，但是在Thor口中你们已经和好如初了，并且他称你是Asgard救世主。”想到这个词，Tony没忍住笑了一声，“我保证一定帮你解决魔法的问题，只是再坚持一下？”  
Loki翘了翘眉毛，权当是回答。  
“所以，阳光美人，这间房间归你啦，我保证不会有任何你不愿意的人接近这儿，所以这只箱子你想就这样放在这儿，还是打开摆一下？”  
“我的小弟弟感情细腻并且十分敏感。”是Thor给Tony第一个关于Loki的忠告，所以Tony小心地措辞，生怕哪个词语使用不当激怒伤痕累累的半神。  
Loki原本想说的是“如果不觉得害怕，尽可打开”，但他瞟到凡人得意的脸时突然改了主意:“当然。”  
Tony惊讶于小王子的配合:“睡美人，很高兴你做了正确的决定。”  
他用红色战甲包围着的双手小心的打开箱子上的锁，轻轻的打开了一条小缝，他原以为箱子里只是一些日常用品，但是首先一些深蓝色的烟从箱口的缝隙飘出来，Tony不得不再将箱子再开大一些，接着箱子里面像是深不见底，传开了似乎距离很远的尖叫。  
接着几乎一瞬间，几条黏糊糊带着无数吸盘的手腕粗的触手争先恐后的从箱子缝里往外伸，有些粘液滴落在地板上留下烧焦的痕迹。  
Tony尖叫了一声，砰的一下用凡人本不会有的速度合上了箱子，重重落了锁，覆盖着红色战甲的双手无力的下落，大大口喘息着，祈祷神明的恶作剧不会让他回到恐慌的状态里去。  
Loki不清楚Tony的心情状况，不然他绝对不会做这个也许并不可笑的恶作剧。  
“天啊，妈的！这是...这是什么？？”Tony喘着粗气大骂出口，他开始出现过度换气的前兆，语气颤抖，连完成一句完整的话都开始变得困难。  
“这是我的朋友，我原以为你们会很开心和彼此见面，毕竟你们在某种程度上有一定的相似度。如果吓到你了我深感抱歉，但毕竟提议的人是你，不是吗。”Loki强忍着笑意回答，轻轻耸了耸肩。  
“神啊，你真是个大混蛋！Thor...Thor说的没错，你永远不值得真正的信任。”Tony感觉他的四肢开始冰凉，他越来越难完成一句话。他感觉周围的一切都开始旋转，他开始一步步跌落黑暗的深渊。  
“Stark？”Loki发现凡人的反应开始变得奇怪，担心了唤了一声。  
“Mr.Loki，我想我应该让您知道，先生这几月来恐慌发作的现象越来越频繁，心理问题并没有得到有效的缓解，为了先生的健康，类似状况我真的建议您三思而行。”房顶上传来了Jarvis冷漠的声音，Loki猜人工智能可能也开始讨厌他了，没什么，反正靠近他的人最终都会因为厌恶而离开，他已经习惯了。  
“Sir,请您试着尽力长呼吸，转移您的注意力。”  
Tony因为他带着英式口音人工智能的出现开始好转，他的四肢逐渐回温，胸腔吸入的空气也不再沉重。他不能总是这样自己钻牛角尖，他得学着迎接改变。  
他撑着墙喘息了片刻之后开口:“我没事，J.别那样对我的客人。”  
Loki吃惊的盯着眼前的凡人，那一刻他发现他从未真正了解过这个人，他的内心远比他表现出来的更强大。


	18. Not us

–Maybe some of them will move on.

–But IT'S NOT us.

–I love him over 3,000.

 

———————————————

【高亮！！！！！！有剧透！！！！】

【复联四剧透预警！！！！！还没看的小可爱请别点开QAQ】

 

因为不会描写大场面也不会构造过于环环相扣的剧情所以可能只是傻白甜QAQ

 

所以OOC致歉W

 

慢热 日常

 

最近一段时间三次太忙不好意思没怎么上lof 谢谢小天使们的喜欢！！！！霜铁真的超好吃呜呜呜

 

从4.14开始就意难平 一直到现在都没好

礼拜三凌晨看了首映 哭的稀里哗啦的

昨天去二刷了 比自己想象的平静 但是心还是好疼好疼

他那么好 那么温柔

足以值得得到世间最好的一切

我不想他冰冷的离开

我不接受

 

18.

 

石墨:https://shimo.im/docs/6BRqLT6fOVkLc8sx/

 

前文请戳主页或https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637710/chapters/36314208

 

SY搜题目也有

 

——————————————————————

 

Loki不止一次的想过用他权杖上的宝石去影响Tony，让凡人像那名弓箭手一样站在他这边。心灵宝石并不会控制人的思想，只是激发出黑暗的一面。Loki知道Tony是一名有趣的凡人，如果他能站在自己这边事情就会变得更有意思。

 

Loki知道胜利最后不会属于他，他只是寻求一种救赎，或者说他只想引起注目，不管用什么方法。

 

另外与Thanos的第一次对峙让他受了太多伤害，扬言统治世界某种程度上也许算是某种报复。

 

但是纽约一战让他开始注意这名有趣的凡人，即使凡人的性格有类似自毁倾向这样巨大的缺陷，也依旧有一种让人窒息的吸引力。

 

这里就不得不提到当他发现自己无法用任何魔法促使凡人倒戈的时候他的惊愕马上变作了愤怒，纵使他去过再多的世界，也仍被Tony胸口那美丽的蓝色吸引，他从未见过这样的装置，也从未见过这样纯净的蓝色。

 

他记得凡人眼里的骄傲和轻蔑，也记得他出言嘲讽时候的意气风发。

 

但他实在无法将当时的Tony和如今这个看起来丧气又脆弱的人重合起来。

 

Tony被神明炙热的目光盯得有点不好意思了，他双手上的战甲渐渐褪下，露出了皮肤，然后挠了挠头:“Hey，别紧张，就像你看到的，我没事。”

 

Loki用他没受伤的手揽了揽背后的枕头，他觉得止痛药好像开始失效了。

 

Tony走近了些，小心地帮Loki拢了拢靠枕:“我没吓到你吧。”

 

Loki摇了摇头。

 

他从来没有见过Tony这个样子，从前哪怕Tony和他说过再多调情的句子他们的距离也从未像今天这样近。Loki仅存的七年前的记忆里这个人活力十足，头发胡子都会修剪的整整齐齐，他记得那时Tony的所有头发都黑油油的，浓密睫毛下的琥珀色眸子总是神采奕奕。

 

但是当他静下心来仔细观察现在他面前的凡人时，岁月已经在他的脸上留下了太多痕迹，他的发梢和眉毛偷偷隐藏了不少银丝，凡人的头发长了一些，不再温柔的贴在脑后，刘海软趴趴的贴着额头，显得并不太精神，而且显而易见，这个人正饱受失眠以及酒精戒断的折磨，他的眼眶周围稍稍有点乌青，眼底发红，胡乱的套着工装背心和红色的七分裤，整个人就显得更小了。

 

而他完全暴露出来的右臂和右腿上有一些烧伤的疤痕，脸颊右侧也有面积不小的一片伤疤。在他移动的时候明显不如Loki印象中灵活。

 

他不知道这些年凡人经历了什么，更不知道自己经历了什么。

 

这个人知道他身世的真相吗？如果不知道，他该主动开口吗？这个人如果知道的话，那他做的一切是有目的吗？他会害怕，觉得冰巨人是怪物吗？他为什么看起来很疲惫？是Loki的错吗？

 

他猜测凡人精神状态出现问题的源头可能是七年前的纽约，他扬言要统治世界的那次。

 

Loki抬手指了指自己。

 

“不，不，显然这和你没关系。是我的问题。别紧张驯鹿游戏。”Tony着急的立刻开口解释，他不想让他的新客人觉得自己是个麻烦。

 

“说起来可能有些丢人，其实我这个样子好久了。”Tony重新让战甲覆盖双手，然后小心的将剩余的箱子都移到墙边。现在Loki的房间终于又变得空荡荡的了，Tony可以不费余力的就看到神明修长的双腿。

 

“嗯...很抱歉我刚才说了那些话，我不是有意的，我大概有点慌不则言。毕竟我被吓到了，你得原谅我。很显然我经常说错话，并且那真的不是我的本意。”Tony搬了好沉的几只箱子，后背出了薄薄一层汗，他气喘吁吁的收起纳米战甲，揉了揉填充着反应堆周围的皮肤。

 

Loki被凡人突然的道歉吓了一跳，事实上他听到类似的话太多了以至于他根本没在意凡人说了什么。

 

毕竟不要相信Loki是在Asgard生活必须学会的常识之一。

 

Loki微弱的魔法很快的消失了，他失去了和凡人对话的能力，但这个时候他好像不怎么在意了。

 

神明摇了摇头表示自己没有在意。

 

“嗯...我可以解释。”Tony还是觉得不好意思，但是这解释起来可要费点功夫。

 

“你回神域后过了一段时间，我的团队变得四分五裂，我们大吵了一架，我和Cap，吵的很凶，最后变成了一场战争。我知道这样做不好，但是事情就开始这样往无法控制的方向发展......就像你知道的，Steve现在就在我的大厦里，但是我们暂时没办法回到从前了。我们依旧是很亲密的朋友，但...就是回不去了。”Tony不知道为什么自己突然开始煽情，很久没有人愿意安静的听他讲话了【哪怕是被迫的】，和Thanos的战争结束之后的一年里，他的状况没有好起哪怕十分之一，相反的，他变得越发神经兮兮和歇斯底里，战争留下的痕迹成了他永生的噩梦，别人一些很小的举动都会导致他的恐慌严重发作，他觉得自己的心脏问题愈发严重就只能重新捡起酒瓶来逃避现实。Pepper终于受不了他的神经质再一次和他分开，而Steve只是一味觉得这些都是由于Tony酗酒，强行没收了大厦里大部分烈酒，突然失去酒精又让他近几个星期出现了大量戒断反应。

 

以至于他把大把大把的时间花在车间里，开始逐步失去和人交流的能力。

 

“第一次在TiTan和Thanos交手之后我们惨败，在那之前我从未离开过地球，留给我和机械女孩的只有一架有问题的飞船，我被困了几个星期，食物和氧气几乎耗光了......”Tony头一次主动提起一年前痛苦的过去，那种令人窒息的绝望他再也不想经历第二次。

 

Loki少有的认真听着凡人讲起一年前几乎让所有人心碎的战争，他的记忆对那片时光依旧是空白的，他还是迫切的想知道究竟发生了什么。他之所以没有怀疑凡人的话，不仅因为他是谎言之神，更因为他敏感的发现，他自己的外貌也和他记忆中不同了，他的头发几乎长过了肩膀，并且他才到地球时穿的衣服也很奇怪。

 

“然后...我带着手套，打了那个响指，那简直是一个太超级英雄的时候了”，Tony有点怀念的回忆起当时在复联大厦废墟上的那个瞬间，几乎，几乎所有人的目光都投向了他，神啊，那简直是他一直梦寐以求的注视，尽管整个右侧身体都痛的厉害，他还是说出了那句非常Stark的台词，啊现在想来实在是太可笑了，“然后他们都消失了，Thanos带着他的所有丑陋的部下一起变成了灰，蜘蛛男孩，Rhod,Cap,Pepper，所有人都在走向我，也许你不认识他们所有人，但未来你们会见面的，所以那个响指几乎要了我的命，连我自己都以为我撑不下去了，反应堆也熄灭了。”Tony有点苦涩的笑了笑，他不知道现在他度过的这些日子究竟值不值得他的朋友们把他从死亡之境拉回来。

 

Tony深呼吸，然后坐到了神明身边。

 

Loki拉过笔记本，写了什么。

 

【但你还是活下来了。】

 

“是啊，我还是活下来了。我醒过来的时候反应了好一阵才接受了自己回来的事实。但实际上，我现在和死亡相比也几乎没有区别了是不是？我只是亲身证明，六颗宝石对人类的伤害是无法逆转的而已。”Tony刻意的将语气放的轻松，但在谎言之神面前依旧隐藏不住颤抖的尾音，“不过我还是感谢Steve，至少他把Jarvis和Nat带了回来。”

 

Loki盯了凡人一会，他知道六颗无限宝石凑在一起会有多大的能量，即使他或者Thor可能都会有顾虑，他无法猜测眼前的凡人究竟是怀着怎样的心情决定靠近那些原石。

 

【所以你现在不再是Man of Iron了？】

 

“啊...是Ironman啦，嗯...不过无所谓了。”Tony吸了吸鼻子，藏起了自己的脆弱，“嗯...是...准确的说队长...啊不光是队长，怎么说，几乎所有人吧，他们都觉得我无论是身体状态还是...精神状态都不再适合出任务了，所以我现在就待在大厦里，负责一下装备升级还有系统安全漏洞修补之类的。”

 

Tony眉毛稍微展开了一些，就好像战后的这些日子尽管他经常过得日夜颠倒，还吃了好多从前不被允许过量食用的甜食，但毫无疑问的说，大部分时间里他还是快乐的一样。

 

“这也就是为什么我现在有大把的时间陪你，睡美人。”Tony耸了耸肩，完全恢复成了平常满不在乎的样子，仿佛刚才那个被浓重悲伤填满的人不是他一样。

 

小王子很想知道这个奇怪的凡人究竟是不是真的满足止步于此，但是他问不出口。

 

他知道一个人一旦被打碎重新修补起来有多不容易。

 

他合上了本子，不知道该再写些什么。

 

“嗯...总之谢谢你愿意听我说话，我觉得好多了。”Tony靠在被Loki抛弃的几个枕头上，紧绷的肩胛终于有了放松的痕迹。


	19. His Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He handed over his heart in this way, as if he were the same high-spirited young prince who had been so many years ago.

19.

"所以…这就是你忙活了一个星期的结果？"Loki换了一身糖果撞色的睡袍，腰带整齐的在腰间系成蝴蝶结，连两边多余出来的长度都一模一样，可见衣服的主人恢复了他平日的严谨。  
不得不说Tony的陪伴真的起了不小的作用，尽管Thor依旧没有消息，但好像一切都在往好的方向发展。Tony尽了一切努力来让神明感觉好一点，他已经有一阵子没有回自己的房间睡觉了。  
他猜不仅Loki对此很满意，就连Loki的魔法也很满意。因为在他这样做了之后，Loki惊人的恢复力就重新出现，短短几天他身上的石膏呀纱布呀零零散散拆了大半。  
于是他在这的第七天，连Loki的声音都恢复了。  
"Hey,看到你好起来可真让人开心。昨天睡得好吗？"Tony心情大好，以至于少有的忽略的神明的嘲讽。他走到窗边小心地拉开了三分之一的窗帘，至少让房间不那么黑暗。虽然他还是想不通究竟为什么神明喜欢让房间总这么暗着。  
"一如既往？"又听到神明清凉的声音不知道为什么让Tony没来由的觉得开心。  
自他打过了那个响指以来，尽管Bruce和Dr.Strange进了最大努力帮助他恢复，但是无论是精力和体力他都大不如前了，他不知道需要多久才能完全恢复，但是唯一可以确定的是Loki的出现让他原本失去色彩的生活重新渲染出了颜色，他总觉得他不再被人需要了，有时候他甚至会恶毒的猜测他现在是否成为了Pepper的累赘，但他从来都到此为止，不敢再想下去。  
"听到你这么说真开心，亲爱的。"小胡子男人把煎蛋卷和一杯奶昔放在床边的小柜子上，之后伸了个大大的懒腰，"准备好和你的魔法说早安了吗？"  
从未有过早餐概念的亿万富翁拿早餐进门，这一幕无论看多少次都还是很奇怪。  
闻言Loki吃惊的抬了抬头，他知道凡人一直在研究能把他禁魔项圈去掉的方法，但他原本并未报多大希望。他当然知道这名凡人是中庭少有的天才，但这毕竟和中庭的科技有很大不同。  
"对，没错，我搞定啦。就像我总和你说的，没有Stark做不到的事。"Tony骄傲的耸了耸肩，从上衣口袋里掏出一个长方形的小玩意儿，献宝似的亮了亮。  
"这可真是值得庆祝。"Loki刻意把语调变得平淡，他可不想让凡人发现他的一点惊讶，不然正撞进了那人的陷阱。  
"都不来夸一下我吗，太过分了。"Tony撇了撇嘴，坐到神明身边向前探身，嘴上这么说着却依旧动作轻柔的拨开神明漆黑的卷发，Loki脖子周围的伤势依旧惨不忍睹，一层层纱布却依旧有裹不住的青紫不断外露。  
"抬一下头，嗯…小心。"Tony慢慢拆开覆盖着Loki脖颈的纱布，轻声说，"今天一定要解决了这个，不然Thor回来一定会杀了我。"  
Loki没有接话，只是顺从的抬了抬头，把整个脖子都露在凡人面前。他知道凡人不会伤害他。  
Tony又往上推了推恶作剧之神的下巴，他必须谨慎一点，因为他其实并没有百分百的把握一定能成。  
但神明再也不能受一点伤害了。  
"可能会有点疼..."Tony犹犹豫豫的发出警告，Loki还从未见过凡人这样认真。  
"没关系。"Loki试图让凡人不要紧张，如果失败的话也没关系，毕竟他在尽力帮忙了。  
Tony安慰的笑了笑，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜:"Jarv,麻烦把灯光亮度调大，然后把控制台移到这儿来。"  
"Yes,Boss."然而回答他的是他的好姑娘Friday.  
"好吧，无所谓，谢谢，Friday."  
"不客气，Boss."Friday的声音里带着笑意。Tony禁不住怀疑他的AI已经开始有了自己的思想，不过...都无所谓了。  
Tony拎起眼镜揉了揉眼睛，然后用他之前握在手里的银色长方体接近Loki脖子上的金属圈，长方块成功的黏在了金属圈上。  
"还好吗睡美人？"Tony仔细的检查了一遍Loki脖子上的皮肤，没有任何异样。  
"一切都好。"Loki又向上扬了扬头。  
"很好。"凡人往后退了退，把操作器带在左手上，站在床边小心地操作着他的全息实验台。  
"那开始啦。"Tony更改了几个数值，提醒了神明得到回应之后按下了按钮。  
精巧的长方块从中间自动打开，Tony迅速的找到了禁魔项圈的漏洞，接着他操作这个小玩意儿贴近那块被Loki魔法伤害的最脆弱的地方，长方块尽数融进了金属圈里，发出了蓝色的光。  
Loki耐心的等着，眼睛盯着凡人大厦里淡蓝色的银河天花板。  
长方块入侵进了金属圈内部，释放了更多能量来破坏它。原本禁魔项圈就已经被Loki攻击的破破烂烂，只是勉强在履行它的职责，现在再被Tony这样一炸，很快就失去了作用。  
但是Tony没想到它依旧想顽强的最后一博，所以那东西用尽了最后的能量攻击了Loki，Tony的小机器帮Loki挡下了一部分攻击，但是很快就报废了，长方块发出了几声尖叫后火花四溅。  
Loki生生受了剩下的攻击，然后那破烂的项圈终于闪了几下永远的熄灭了，自己掉了一来。  
Tony没想到事情会变成这样，等他反应过来他控制台上的面板已经乱七八糟。他飞快的扔下眼镜和控制器，一把推走控制台靠近他的神明。  
“Fri...Friday，检测Loki的身体机能。”Tony感觉那种熟悉的窒息感又开始逼近他，生理泪水覆盖上焦糖色的眸子，他开始不能平稳呼吸，甚至不能发出一句完整的话，凡人连床边都无法接近，摔倒在地板上，浓重的黑暗侵入他的灵魂，不断在他耳边低语“都是你的错。”  
都是他的错。他原本可以做的更好。  
是他没有更努力。  
全是他的责任。  
“Boss，Mr.Laufeyson没有受到致命攻击，生命体征良好。请您专注呼吸，一切都好。”  
事实上Loki已经很久没有像现在这样好了，他能感觉凡人帮助他移除了控制他魔法的小玩具之后他的魔法正慢慢的重新包围他的身体，他太久没享受到一挥手就能感觉到魔法在他指尖流动的感觉了，他很小开始魔法就像是他的第二生命一直陪在他周围，每一次他们的分离几乎都是痛不欲生的就好像被人硬生生夺走了某一件器官，空洞洞的疼又无能为力。  
他原本以为他没了魔法就什么都不是，但是Stark让他明白他能做的远比这更多。  
他能听到他的魔法正在欢呼雀跃的涌动，尽管禁魔项圈最后的攻击让他四肢发麻某一时刻失去了意识，但那现在已经不是大问题了。  
奥丁的胡子啊，如果不是注意到Stark的异样，他几乎要开心的哭出来了。  
但是他马上听到AI担忧的声音，他飞快的注视四周，发现Stark正蜷在床边的地板上，眼镜和白色的控制器摔在地上。凡人缩成了很小一团，深棕的运动外套把他整个人裹了进去几乎挡住了整个脸，Friday一直在试图让他平静，好像没起什么作用。  
Loki没想到这样的小事就会让这个已经千疮百孔的凡人崩溃，他从床上下来，蹲在凡人的面前，试图把凡人皱皱巴巴的外套从头顶拽下来：“Hey，Statk，你看，我很好。我的魔法回来了，你的发明起作用啦。”  
“你看，现在太阳就升上来了，今天天气真好。”Loki开始学着Friday说一些无关紧要的话试图转移Tony的注意力。  
“没问题的，一切都很好。Stark，这不是你的错，你真的做的很好了。如果没有你，我的魔法不会回来。”Loki这一千多年的神生里还从未像现在这样将他原本的心交出去，没有冷漠的伪装就好像他还是几年前和Thor并肩作战的小殿下。  
所以，所有人都变了，又好像和最初的自己相比并没有太大改变，不是吗？  
Tony死死拽着他的外套就是不愿意撒手。  
Loki知道Tony想把一切做到最好的心情，就像他一样不愿意忍受一点意外。  
他一把拉起缩在地板上的凡人，把他扶到床上，然后用毛毯围住他们两个，他把Tony抱在怀里，然后剥掉Tony已经皱成一团的外套，这下凡人终于没再挣扎。  
“Anthony，没事了，一切都很好。”Loki清冷的声音少有的夹杂着一些复杂的情感，他从身后抱住一声不吭的凡人，轻轻揉着那人反应堆的位置。  
那里住着的是Tony Stark的心。

**Author's Note:**

> 霜铁霜真的太好吃了QAQ  
> 这么晚才发现真让人懊恼.


End file.
